<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miguel and Sam One-Shots by GuestMate123_LADL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570916">Miguel and Sam One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestMate123_LADL/pseuds/GuestMate123_LADL'>GuestMate123_LADL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestMate123_LADL/pseuds/GuestMate123_LADL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso &amp; Samantha LaRusso, Demetri &amp; Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz &amp; Daniel LaRusso, Miguel Diaz &amp; Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz &amp; Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fixing the Mess Created</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is my first fanfic or anything related to that. So excuse my lame writing, and English is also not my language.</p><p>This chapter I will leave published and, I will wait to see what you guys think about it, and if you like it, I may release more of this. 
Reminder, I got inspired to write this by another story so, it is not that original in my point of view. I don't know why. Specifically, the fanfic: Tightrope by shapesintheclouds26, so credit to him.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>This chapter starts after training and, Mr. LaRusso decided to take the students to his house to help paint and fix his house.</p><p>Both senseis agreed and decided to tell everyone that they should go to the LaRusso household. As expected, Mr. LaRusso went in his car, and Sam and Miguel were going in Sam's car and arrived right after Mr. LaRusso. In the next 5 minutes, sensei Lawrence came with a cooler. Miguel immediately knew what was in there.</p><p>"Couldn't miss bringing those right sensei?" Asked Miguel trying to sound surprised.</p><p>"You know there are priorities, Diaz. LaRusso and I will just be waiting till you all finish." Replied Sensei Lawrence.</p><p>Shortly after sensei Lawrence finished saying that, Hawk came in and greeted everyone and went to Miguel and, they did their famous handshake.</p><p>"Soo, El Serpiente, how's everything?" Asked Hawk to Miguel.</p><p>"All good, what 'bout you?" Miguel returned the question to Hawk.</p><p>"The same old good." Replied Hawk.</p><p>Few minutes passed and, now everyone was there at the reunion. Now everybody was there, reunited at the destroyed LaRusso's living room and, each of them were being told instructions on what they would work on and, they decided to do it in pairs of 2 so, they were: Sam and Miguel, Hawk and Demetri, Bert and Nathaniel and the others, were chosen randomly.</p><p>"Hawk, Demetri, you two will be in charge of sweeping the pieces of glass that are on the floor, and be sure to throw those away and, the others, just stay seated while I find what you can help with." Mr. LaRusso explained to Hawk and Demetri. While he also informed the others.</p><p>"Well, this will be fun." Said Hawk sarcastically.</p><p>Mr. LaRusso heard what Hawk had said and replied to him, "It will trust me."</p><p>"It should be Hawk, after what those Cobra's came to do." Replied Demetri to Hawk.</p><p>"Bert, Nathaniel, I just found what you two can work on, pick up all of the Christmas ornaments and... Mitch and Chris pick up the Christmas tree and put it in a box." Mr. LaRusso told both of them what they would do.</p><p>"Okay, Mr. LaRusso." Both Bert and Nate Replied at the same time.</p><p>"Okay, bro, let's do this." Chris told Mitch in a very enthusiastic tone.</p><p>"Miguel and Sam, come here and help me over here and then just look somewhere where you can clean." Mr. LaRusso told both of them and they quickly went over to where he was and helped him.</p><p>After around 15 minutes passed and Miguel and Sam found what to do, but overall they were all doing pretty well with fixing the LaRusso household after the Cobra Kai raid that had happened the day before. Miguel and Sam were practically cleaning up in silence and, it was pretty quiet and weird for both of them until Miguel decided to break the silence by asking Sam something.</p><p>"Soo... Sam, how have you been since everything you know happened?" Curiously asked Miguel and intrigued to know how Sam has been.</p><p>"Well, at first, I... I just wasn't well had to deal with panic attacks and PTSD. I wasn't definitely well and..." said Sam in a saddened tone and, she definitely sounded like she was about to cry. "I just... felt so guilty but when I say guilty, I just... feel like it all happened because of the poor choices I made... and how my rivalry with Tory got caught between you and, I ... I just felt really guilty Miguel," said Sam, that was now on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry for everything, Miguel." Sam said to Miguel. After saying that her water gates broke and she was crying.</p><p>"Hey... hey... not everything is your fault, Sam." Miguel said as he got closer to her and wiped her tears off her face with his thumbs, who then hugged her. "It's also mostly my fault by how I reacted and by how ... I didn't protect you in the first place and... how much of a jerk I was to you," Miguel said with guilt and regret captive in his voice and, now he was also getting a bit sad just at the sight of Sam crying.</p><p>They continued together like that for a while until Sam's crying was slowly fading out. All of her tears dried off by Miguel's shirt.</p><p>Miguel moved her head up to face him. So his baby brown eyes were staring deep at her beautiful ocean blue eyes.</p><p>They were like that for a short time until Miguel decided to speak again. "Look, Sam, I am really sorry for how I acted towards you, and after all of this happened, it... has made me think that I need to change for good and... I will always try to protect you no matter how hard it will be. I will be there for you." Miguel said in a soothing tone and intending to make her feel loved and cared.</p><p>A smile was forming on Sam's lips after hearing what Miguel said to her. Sam, after hearing all of what Miguel told her. She felt the urge to kiss him. Without a doubt, she smashed her lips against Miguel's, who was first caught off guard and wasn't expecting that. At first, Miguel didn't kiss back but, then he decided to kiss back.</p><p>They were kissing and, they parted their lips to get some air and stared at each other's eyes before continuing their kiss.</p><p>Sam brought her hands up to cup his cheek while Miguel had his hands around her waist.</p><p>They continued like that for various seconds before they parted again for air. Both of them were really enjoying kissing again.</p><p>Sam separated herself from Miguel and decided that she should leave and reunite with everybody else.</p><p>Various seconds passed and, they were almost leaving the room to reunite with sensei Lawrence and Mr. LaRusso, but Miguel grabbed Sam by her arm. She was about to complain, but thankfully it didn't matter because Miguel quickly kissed her. Sam was surprised and didn't expect this but, she decided to continue the kiss by kissing back.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>After another 2-5 minutes passed, everyone finished their tasks, everybody reunited in the living room well, all except Miguel and Sam. Soon Demetri noticed both of them were missing.</p><p>"Hey, where's Miguel and Sam?" Asked Demetri, really curious.</p><p>Hawk had imagined what they must be doing and said, " I bet they are on a full make-out session." Which by saying that earned a glare coming from Mr. LaRusso.</p><p>"Oh god..." Mr. LaRusso said to himself. His facial expression said everything. He was getting worried just by thinking about what they might be doing.</p><p>After searching for about 1-2 minutes, he had only one place to look for them. He went inside that room and immediately reacted.</p><p>"Woah, Woah, Woah!" exclaimed Mr. LaRusso at the sight of them kissing which, was enough to make the two of them separate.</p><p>"Dad!" Sam exclaimed, embarrassed at her dad.</p><p>"Just came to say that we are waiting in the living room for you guys and enough of that, alright?" said Mr. LaRusso.</p><p>"Dad, just..." Sam said to her dad, still embarrassed by her dad catching her and Miguel kissing again.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm leaving." Mr. LaRusso said right before leaving where Sam and Miguel were.</p><p>Miguel chuckled and told Sam, "Your dad has some incredible timing."</p><p>"Yes, I know." Replied an embarrassed Sam.</p><p>"C'mon, let's go to the living room and reunite with everybody else." Miguel said and motioned his hand to indicate her that he is going.</p><p>They both left the room and reunited with everyone in the living room and, that concluded for that day.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>The End. 

</p><p>Pretty short but, I hope you liked it and will wait to see what you guys think. Take care everybody! It is hard to write these soo, thanks for reading.
The reviews/comments will be well appreciated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ice Cream and the Beautiful Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I saw some support on my first chapter so, here you have another one for those huge Sam/Miguel fans! (Including me!)</p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>It was a mild Friday afternoon. Miguel and Sam had just finished all of their classes and, it was time to leave. Miguel went to look for her at her locker. As soon as he saw her, he smiled and started walking closer to her and hugged her.</p>
<p>"Hey, how did everything go for you today?" Asked Miguel as he stopped hugging her.</p>
<p>"The usual good and boring." Replied Sam.</p>
<p>Miguel planted a kiss on her cheek, and he came up with an exciting idea to do with Sam.</p>
<p>"Hey, what if... we go just the two of us to an ice cream shop and spend the afternoon together and watch the sunset?"</p>
<p>"I like how that sounds, but at what hour do I go to pick you up?" Sam replied to an excited Miguel.</p>
<p>"What do you think around 4:30 pm?" Answered Miguel.</p>
<p>"Sounds great!" Replied Sam as she jumped from joy.</p>
<p>"See you later then." Miguel said as he kissed her on the cheek and waved her goodbye.</p>
<p>Sam waved goodbye to Miguel as well. They were both excited as they would spend some wondrous time together just, the two of them.</p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>Miguel biked to his apartment and immediately opened the door and went inside.</p>
<p>"Hey, mom and yaya, I'm home!" Miguel said to them and, they immediately went to where he was and hugged him.</p>
<p>"Hey, how did school go?" Asked his mom Carmen as she was still hugging him.</p>
<p>"Everything went pretty well." Miguel replied, running out of air from the tight hug.</p>
<p>His mom stopped hugging him, and Miguel went to hug his yaya that was right beside his mom.</p>
<p>"It's great to hear that anyways, your food is in the microwave, and be sure to do your homework." His mom remembered him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, mom, thanks, and I will do my homework." Replied Miguel.</p>
<p>Miguel, after he said that, went straight to his room and did all of his homework quickly and as soon as he finished, he checked his clock and saw it was already 4:00 pm. so he went to take a shower and brush his teeth.</p>
<p>As soon as he got out, he put on some casual clothes and wasted the 15 minutes left by being on his phone, and soon those 15 minutes passed. So he texted Sam to ask her if she was close enough so he could be waiting outside. She responded to his message 1 minute later and, she told him that she was already outside waiting for him.</p>
<p>Miguel left his room and sprinted towards the door, and as he did, he said goodbye to his mom and yaya that were on the couch talking.</p>
<p>"Be sure to come back home early, alright?" His mom implored.</p>
<p>"Yes, mom, don't worry, I'll be back soon." Miguel replied.</p>
<p>"Okay, Miguel. Take care." Carmen said to Miguel before he went out of the apartment.</p>
<p>As soon as Miguel stepped a foot outside, he saw Sam in front of him. She was wearing the same clothes she wore on their first date.</p>
<p>"Hey, Sam. Are those the clothes from our first date?" Miguel said as he got closer to her and gave her a peck on the lips.</p>
<p>"They are." Sam replied.</p>
<p>Sam smiled at him, and Miguel leaned to kiss her. It was a short and tender kiss. After some seconds, they separated and stared at each other.</p>
<p>"You're always this pretty, aren't you?" Miguel complimented her.</p>
<p>Sam blushed after hearing what Miguel said and replied, "Thanks, Miguel. Yout too. What if we get going now?" Sam asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, let's get going then." Replied Miguel.</p>
<p>They walked toward Sam's ca, and they both got in, and Sam started reversing and then drove forward.

</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>During the whole car drive to the ice cream shop. They were chatting about everything related to school, karate, about their friends, and also about some movies. They soon arrived at the ice cream shop.</p>
<p>"So... here we are at the ice cream shop." Miguel said as he looked around.</p>
<p>"Yep. Here we are." Sam replied while she looked at Miguel.</p>
<p>Miguel noticed that Sam was looking at him so, he decided to give her a peck on the lips. After that, they both got out of the car.</p>
<p>"C'mon, let's go inside." Miguel said. As he offered his hand to her and Sam accepted, so they went hand-in-hand inside the ice cream shop. </p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>They went straight to the counter, where the counter attendant was waiting for someone to come and pick whatever they want.</p>
<p>"So what can I get for you two?" Asked the counter attendant to Miguel and Sam.</p>
<p>"Hmmm, let me think. I want a cone of chocolate chip cookie dough flavored ice cream, please." Miguel replied to the counter attendant.</p>
<p>"What about you? Which flavor or flavors do you want?" Asked the counter attendant to Sam.</p>
<p>"I want a strawberry ice cream cone. " Said Sam.</p>
<p>"Okay, wait here, making your ice cream cones right now." Said the counter attendant.</p>
<p>After around 1-2 minutes, they received their ice cream cones and paid for them. They found a place to sit and, they were sitting together.</p>
<p>"This ice cream cone is delicious!" Said Miguel, surprised by how good the ice cream was.</p>
<p>"I know! It is really delicious." Replied Sam.</p>
<p>"Boop." Said Miguel jokingly as he made his ice cream cone touch Sam's nose.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Sam complained about the ice cream on her nose. Right after she finished complaining, Miguel kissed her on the nose.</p>
<p>"There's no more ice cream there now." Miguel said.</p>
<p>"Your so sweet, Miguel." Replied Sam as she leaned forward to kiss him.</p>
<p>They finished eating their ice cream cones, and Miguel remembered something.</p>
<p>"Hey, let's go somewhere special to watch the sunset and, there's another thing you will see in that same place." Miguel said.</p>
<p>Miguel got up from his seat and went towards Sam's car, and she followed him. They both got in, and Sam drove to that place.</p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>"Here, take a turn to the left." Miguel ordered Sam, and after she turned, she drove forward for a little while until they had arrived at their destination.</p>
<p>Sam turned the car off and, they both got out of it. (It is the place in season 1 in which they called Johnny and fired him.)</p>
<p>"So, what do you think of the view you have from here?" Miguel asked Sam. She was astonished at the view they had of the whole city and the sunset.</p>
<p>"Miguel... this place is amazing! There's a great view of the city!" Replied Sam, still surprised at where Miguel took her.</p>
<p>"I knew you would've liked this place." Miguel said.</p>
<p>They shared a tender kiss and, after that, they both sat down and watched the sunset and the beautiful view of the city while their hands were intertwined. They decided that it was enough for the day and, Sam took Miguel to his house. They both got out of the car, and right before Miguel entered his house, Sam stopped him and kissed him tenderly.</p>
<p>"I really liked this day, but most of all spending it with you, Miguel." Sam said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, me too. There's nothing else I like more than spending time with you and just you." Miguel replied.</p>
<p>Sam loved when Miguel said anything like that to her because it made her really important to him. Sam took in all of what Miguel told her and, she leaned closer to Miguel and kissed him. They were like that for a while before Miguel separated himself from Sam.</p>
<p>"I will see you soon, Sam." Miguel told her right after he separated from Sam.</p>
<p>"Yeah, see you soon, Miguel." Sam replied.</p>
<p>"Wait, Sam, before you go, I want to do this..." He surprised her and kissed her again.</p>
<p>They shared another tender kiss. Miguel and Sam both separated and looked at each other.

</p><p>"Sam, you're significant to me so, be careful and stay safe. " Miguel told her.</p>
<p>"You too, Miguel. Bye, see you soon!" Sam replied, and they both waved goodbye before parting their own ways.</p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>The End.</p>
<p>I really hope you guys like this second chapter! Thanks a lot for reading!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading this second chapter! Will post more maybe tomorrow or Monday. Stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unexpected Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay. Yesterday, while I was working the electricity went off, and couldn't finish the chapter but here you guys have it. Enjoy it! (To be honest, I didn't like this one that much because it is like one chapter written in the Tightrope and from other fanfics. But what matters is that you guys like it and if you don't I'll try to improve.) I will change somethings on chapter 4 and publish it later or tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were during karate training at the dojo. Sensei Lawrence gave them a 5-minute break. Some were chatting while the others were relaxing to get ready to continue their practice. In another corner of the Miyagi-Do dojo, Miguel and Sam were talking.</p>
<p>"What do you plan on doing today?" Miguel asked Sam as he sipped on his bottle of water.</p>
<p>"Well, I actually don't have any plans today." Sam replied.</p>
<p>"Oh... okay then." Miguel answered, a bit disappointed.</p>
<p>"Maybe tomorrow we can go and do something." Sam assured as she saw that disappointed look on his face.</p>
<p>"Yeah... yeah, it's okay." Miguel replied.</p>
<p>But that wasn't all. Miguel suddenly had the idea that he can pay a surprise visit to her and her family if they are present at their home.</p>
<p>"Okay, everyone, fall in!" Barked Johnny Lawrence, who was the sensei in charge today.</p>
<p>Some flinched when he barked, while the others didn't. They all got in pairs and, they carried on with what sensei Lawrence had planned for them to do.</p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>Miguel checked his watch and saw the hour, and it was 5:30 pm., he still had some time since he had decided that the best hour for him to go would be around 6:45 pm.</p>
<p>So he just spent those resting minutes with his mom and yaya. He decided to turn on his phone and check the hour and, it was 6:15, so he decided to start to get ready to pay a visit to Sam and her family.</p>
<p>He went to take a quick shower and put on some sweatpants, a shirt, and a hoodie.</p>
<p>He went walking all the way to her house. Luckily for him, her parents weren't home yet, so he decided to go to the door and rang the doorbell. Soon after some seconds, Sam came and opened the door.</p>
<p>She was surprised at the sight of Miguel being at her house.</p>
<p>"Miguel? What are you doing here?" Sam asked, surprised at the sight of him.</p>
<p>"Aren't you happy to see me?" Miguel asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah... but why did you do so?" Sam asked, intrigued.</p>
<p>"Isn't it obvious." Miguel replied like it was that obvious.</p>
<p>"Well... yeah, it is." Sam replied.</p>
<p>"Soo... can I come in or not?" Asked Miguel, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p>"Of course you can, Miguel." Sam answered.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Replied Miguel.</p>
<p>Miguel went into the house. They went directly to the living room and sat on the couch. Sam immediately went to sit beside him.</p>
<p>"Is your mom and dad or your brother home?" Miguel asked, really curious.</p>
<p>"No. My mom and dad are at the dealership and, my brother is at a sleepover." Sam answered.</p>
<p>"Well, lucky me. So, what do you want to do now?" Miguel asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know what do you suggest?" Sam returned the question to Miguel.</p>
<p>"What if we watch Netflix?" Miguel asked, really liking the idea.</p>
<p>"Okay, sounds great!" Answered Sam.</p>
<p>"Do you have any popcorn or drinks?" Asked Miguel.</p>
<p>"Yeah, popcorn is on top of the counter, and... the drinks are in the fridge." Replied Sam.</p>
<p>"Okay, going to get those ready now." Said Miguel as he stood up.</p>
<p>Miguel went to the kitchen and got everything ready, and after that, he went directly to where they were going to watch Netflix.</p>
<p>"So what do you want to watch?" Miguel asked as he hovered the mouse over all the shows, movies, series on Netflix.</p>
<p>"What about this movie?" Asked Sam.</p>
<p>"Interesting choice." Replied Miguel.</p>
<p>They got into a tight cuddle with a blanket on top of them, and they began to watch the show. Sam and Miguel were enjoying the movie and, Miguel got his arms around her for extra warmth since the room was a bit cold. After a while, they finished the show, and they both really enjoyed it. They both got out of the tight cuddle and got off the couch.</p>
<p>"Well, that was a great movie." Miguel said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I really enjoyed it." Replied Sam.</p>
<p>"Let me go wash the glasses and throw these away." Miguel said.</p>
<p>"Okay, thanks for that, Miguel. So sweet of you." Sam cooed at him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, no problem, Sam." Miguel replied.</p>
<p>Miguel washed the dishes and threw the popcorn bags away. Sam went back to where they were seated, folded the blanket, and fixed the couch and other stuff. She also turned the TV off. After they finished all of that, Miguel was kind of tired.</p>
<p>"I'm kind of tired. I might get going." Miguel said, and then right after he said that, he yawned.</p>
<p>"No, you can rest in my bed with me." Sam replied.</p>
<p>Miguel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion after what he heard Sam say.</p>
<p>"Are... are you sure about that? What if you-" Miguel said right before he was interrupted by Sam.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. I will wake you up, so no need to worry, okay?" Sam answered.</p>
<p>"Okay then, if you say so..." Miguel replied before feeling himself dragged by Sam.</p>
<p>Sam took Miguel to her room, and Miguel admired her bedroom.</p>
<p>"Nice room you have." Miguel said, still admiring her room.</p>
<p>Miguel continued admiring her room until he noticed something colorful.</p>
<p>"Señor Octopus! I never thought you would of keep it. Well, I hoped you did." Miguel said, a bit surprised and mix of various emotions.</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't I keep it? It's important to me just as the person who got it for me." Sam replied, also talking about Miguel.</p>
<p>A smile grew on Miguel's face and went to hug her.</p>
<p>"Thank you for everything, Sam." Miguel said, as he was hugging her and planted a kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p>"No need to worry, Miguel." Sam replied as she hugged him back.</p>
<p>They hugged for various seconds, and after that, they both stopped hugging.</p>
<p>"What if we get on the bed and get some rest?" Sam offered.</p>
<p>"Let's go then." Miguel answered.</p>
<p>They both got in the bed and pulled the blanket on top of them. Both were facing different sides. Miguel decided to turn and face her and decided to move closer to her and cuddle with her. Miguel put one arm around her, and with his other arm, he was making circles around her waist with his thumb.</p>
<p>"Sooo... Sam, did you enjoy to-" Miguel said before he was interrupted by himself yawning. "-day with my stay?" Miguel finished what he was saying.</p>
<p>Sam turned around and faced him.</p>
<p>"Of course I did, dummy." Sam replied to Miguel.</p>
<p>"Aren't you tired? And also, remember to put the alarm." Miguel asked.</p>
<p>"Of course I am, and I will put the alarm." Sam replied.</p>
<p>"Well, goodnight, Sam." Miguel said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and drifted to sleep cuddling with her.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Miguel." Sam said before turning around and drifting away to sleep too.</p>
<p>Soon, they were both sleeping like babies together, cuddling each other on the same bed in Sam's bedroom. But there was one little detail. Sam forgot to put the alarm so Miguel could leave early.</p>
<p>At around 10:30 pm., Mr. LaRusso and Mrs. LaRusso arrived home pretty tired. They had no idea that Miguel was in their house with Sam sleeping. Mr. LaRusso and Mrs. LaRusso headed directly to their bedroom, and soon everybody in the house was now sleeping.</p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>Miguel was the first to wake up since he is used to waking up early, and he immediately noticed that he was still in Sam's bedroom!</p>
<p>"Oh my god..." Miguel said to himself.</p>
<p>He sat on the bed and looked for his phone, but he suddenly remembered that he left it in the living room.</p>
<p>"Shit!" He whispered to himself. After that moment, he just decided to lay on the bed and wait for Sam to wake up.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, Sam moving around and was starting to wake up and, she turned around to hug Miguel and feel his warmth.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Miguel." Sam said as she put her head on his chest.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Sam." Miguel replied as he caressed her hair.</p>
<p>"How did you sleep?" Sam asked as she cuddled tighter with him.</p>
<p>"Good, but did you forget to put the alarm?" Miguel asked, and that's when Sam realized it.</p>
<p>"Oh my god... I did forget to put the alarm. If my dad finds out you're here, he is going to flip out!" Sam stated, worrying about how her dad will react.</p>
<p>"Talking about your dad..." Miguel replied as he saw Mr. LaRusso in front of the door staring at them.</p>
<p>"Not this again, Sam, like c'mon..." Mr. LaRusso said.</p>
<p>"Dad! We uh, we didn't do anything bad while you were gone." Sam replied, a bit embarrassed.</p>
<p>"I hope you didn't, but c'mon you should have told us Miguel was staying over." Mr. LaRusso replied, a bit angry at the moment.</p>
<p>"I know, but I wasn't expecting this either... I just forgot to put an alarm while we were resting so he could leave." Sam replied.</p>
<p>"And I reminded you before I slept." Miguel told Sam.</p>
<p>"You know what... just next time tell us, alright?" Mr. LaRusso said before he took a deep breath. "Let's... let's just go eat some breakfast, and after that, then Miguel can leave." Mr. LaRusso finished saying.</p>
<p>"Yes, dad." Sam replied to him.</p>
<p>"It's fine, Mr. LaRusso." Miguel replied to Mr. LaRusso.</p>
<p>"Okay, just... don't be late." Mr. LaRusso said before he left the room.</p>
<p>"I told you to put the alarm." Miguel told Sam, a little bit annoyed.</p>
<p>"Hey! Don't get mad at me!" Sam replied, almost starting to raise her voice.</p>
<p>"I'm not mad at you." Miguel said.

</p><p>"I know you enjoyed sleeping with me." Sam teased Miguel.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah... I did." Miguel replied to Sam.</p>
<p>Miguel, right after he finished saying that he got out of bed and motioned for Sam to follow him. Sam stood up and got closer to him, and Miguel wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the forehead, and they both headed downstairs.</p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>The End.</p>
<p>Hope you like it! I have been making some changes to some chapters. Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Laser Tag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Friday. Everyone was ready for the weekend. The Miyagi-Do/Eagle Fang students agreed to go laser tagging. The ones going laser tagging were: Demetri, Sam, Miguel, Hawk, Mitch, Chris, Bert, and Nathaniel.</p>
<p>They were in a group after class, discussing the Laser Tagging they were going to play tomorrow.</p>
<p>"So, everyone ready to go laser tagging tomorrow?" Hawk asked with enthusiasm in his voice.</p>
<p>"Hell yeah!" Miguel replied.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but take it easy. It is not competitive. It is only to have fun." Demetri replied.</p>
<p>"Demetri, can you do the favor to shut the fuck up." Hawk told Demetri, slightly pissed.</p>
<p>"Alright then, 'Hawk' as you command." Demetri mocked Hawk.</p>
<p>"I'll act as if you didn't do that. Anyways at 6:00 pm. tomorrow be ready at the Laser Tag place, alright?" Hawk asked the group.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah." Everyone in the group replied.</p>
<p>Everyone went home after discussing, and most left. Miguel, as usual, went to look for Sam. And as always, he saw her and smiled. He went closer to her and talked to her.</p>
<p>"Hey! Are you ready to go play Laser Tag tomorrow?" Miguel asked her.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can't wait to eliminate you." Sam replied confidently.</p>
<p>"We'll see... anyway, see you tomorrow then." Miguel replied as he kissed her and waved goodbye.</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow." Sam replied right before he crossed the door and left school. </p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>It was soon Saturday. Yesterday flew by pretty quickly and, they were all ready to play Laser Tag. The first to arrive at the Laser Tag arena was Hawk, then Demetri, and so on. The last one was Bert. Everyone was ready to play some Laser Tag.</p>
<p>"So... Let's see." Hawk said, thinking about something."Got it, Miguel, choose your team and, I will choose my team." Hawk told Miguel.</p>
<p>"Who picks first? Me or you?" Miguel asked Hawk.</p>
<p>"I will." Replied Hawk, and right after that, he already knew who to choose.</p>
<p>"Princess, you're on my team." Hawk told Sam and, she rolled her eyes after Hawk called her princess.</p>
<p>"Hawk... c'mon, I already told you about that." Miguel replied, a bit annoyed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Just go on and choose your team." Hawk replied to Miguel.</p>
<p>"Let me see... I choose Demetri." Miguel said.</p>
<p>"Okay, I at least have a good team captain." Demetri said, which made Hawk a little bit mad.</p>
<p>"Okay, whatever. Mitch." Hawk said and motioned Mitch to come where he was.</p>
<p>"Ehm... Chris." Miguel said and also motioned Chris to go where he was.</p>
<p>"Bert. Come here." Hawk said, and that left Nathaniel being the last choice.</p>
<p>"Well, we have our teams set up. Now let's go over the rules." Demetri was telling everybody.</p>
<p>"Yeah, what are the rules?" Miguel asked Demetri, and he immediately responded.</p>
<p>"First, no physical contact. Second, everybody has around three lives, get hit thrice, and you lose a life." Demetri told the group.</p>
<p>"Okay, all clear with the rules?" Miguel asked the group.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Replied Hawk.</p>
<p>"Everyone grab your vests and your laser guns and go in the arena." Miguel ordered everyone.</p>
<p>"Sam, before you go... I will give you a good luck kiss." Miguel said as he leaned and kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>"Thanks, you too, Miguel. Here you go, good luck kiss for you too." Sam told him and kissed him again.</p>
<p>Everyone was now ready to go in and start playing Laser Tag. Both Sam and Miguel were motivated to play. They all went into the arena and started playing. Miguel was team blue while Hawk was team red.</p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>Everyone started to have fun while Miguel and Hawk took the game seriously and competitively. After 5 minutes of search and fun, Bert was the first to be eliminated. Two of his lives were taken away by Miguel and, his other live by Chris.</p>
<p>Other five minutes passed and, Nathaniel was next to be eliminated. All three of his lives were taken away by a competitive Hawk.</p>
<p>Miguel was searching until he found Mitch, who still had two lives.</p>
<p>"Look who I just found." Miguel taunted as he saw him.</p>
<p>"Let's see who gets out of here." Replied Mitch.</p>
<p>That battle was heated, but it's obvious who won and got eliminated.</p>
<p>Miguel won that battle against Mitch with only losing one life. Two out of the red team only the other two to go. </p>
<p>In another place of the Laser Tag arena, Sam was in a battle against Chris. It was hard to eliminate him, but she eventually did. Sam ended with one life left. She wandered around until she bumped into Hawk.</p>
<p>"Hey! Hey! We're teammates." Hawk told her, which made her lower her laser gun.</p>
<p>"Oh... yeah." Sam answered without any motivation.</p>
<p>"Let's look for whoever is left. You go that way and, I'll go this way." Sam informed him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah." Hawk said and nodded and went opposite from where Sam was going.</p>
<p>They both wandered around until Hawk found Demetri, who has been untouched and probably hasn't done anything.</p>
<p>"Look... look... look who's here hiding." Hawk was taunting Demetri.</p>
<p>"Woah... look at him. The 'killer' himself." Demetri responded.</p>
<p>That battle was a bit boring since Hawk was way better than Demetri and could effortlessly eliminate him. He eventually did, and Demetri only managed to take one life from him while Hawk completely wiped him.</p>
<p>"Well played, Demetri. You managed to take a life off me while no one else has. I'm quite surprised." Hawk admitted to his friend.</p>
<p>"Yeah. No hard feelings?" Demetri asked Hawk as he extended his hand for him to shake it.</p>
<p>"No hard feelings." Hawk replied to Demetri and shook his hand.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in another place of the Laser Tag arena, Sam was wandering around until she bumped into someone and fell. She let out a groan after she fell.</p>
<p>"Woah. Are you okay?" That someone asked, and she immediately recognized his voice. It was Miguel.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm okay. Where's my laser gun?" She immediately asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know where it is, but it doesn't matter now." Miguel replied to her with an idea on his mind.</p>
<p>"What do you mean by it does-." Sam was interrupted as Miguel pulled her up and softly pushed her to the wall.</p>
<p>"There is no need to know now." Miguel replied with a smile.</p>
<p>He leaned forward to kiss her, and she immediately kissed back at how good it always felt to kiss Miguel. She brought her hands up to cup his cheek while his hands traveled to her hips. He started to push her from her hips for her to be closer to him. They deepened the kiss until they parted for air.</p>
<p>"Sam... I-." Miguel wanted to confess something to her, but she immediately kissed him again.</p>
<p>Sam jumped and put her feet around Miguel's waist to stay there and to deepen their kiss. They were kissing like they haven't kissed in ever. Miguel put his arms around her to stabilize her and for them to be more comfortable. Miguel made her touch the wall to be more comfortable and, their kiss was deepening until they were on a make-out session. Miguel parted for air and stared into Sam's eyes.</p>
<p>Miguel, without her noticing, moved one arm and grabbed the laser gun and was ready to eliminate Sam, but she pulled him by the neck again, resuming their make-out session. Miguel dropped his laser gun. Things were getting heated and, Miguel decided to stop them by eliminating Sam.</p>
<p>"Sorry." Miguel whispered to her as he grabbed his laser gun.</p>
<p>"What do you mean by sorry?"Asked Sam as she then saw the lights from the laser gun.</p>
<p>"Sorry. See you after I win." Miguel said as he gave her one last kiss.</p>
<p>"Alright then. I can't believe I fell for this." Sam told him as their lips separated.</p>
<p>"For some purpose, you did." Miguel replied.</p>
<p>"Maybe. See you then." Sam replied to him as she walked off to where the others were.</p>
<p>Miguel searched for the last one standing of the other team. After some minutes of searching for both Hawk and Miguel, they eventually found each other.</p>
<p>"Finally, a worthy opponent in this Laser Tag game." Hawk said to Miguel.</p>
<p>"This battle will be badass." Miguel replied.</p>
<p>"Let this battle start." Hawk said before he grabbed cover and started shooting.</p>
<p>Right after that, they started battling against each other. Hawk had already lost one life while Miguel hasn't. After some minutes, Miguel was next to lose a life and, now they were even. Whoever landed the next couple of shots would win. Miguel was the lucky one to land the next couple of laser shots, and he won the Laser Tag game!</p>
<p>"I won!" Miguel celebrated in front of Hawk.</p>
<p>"Well... I have to admit good game." Hawk extended his hand to shake it.</p>
<p>"Good game, Hawk." Miguel replied and shook Hawk's hand.</p>
<p>They both exited the Laser Tag arena. Everyone enjoyed playing Laser Tag. Everyone left the building and were chatting until they ended up parting ways and each other heading home except Miguel and Sam, who were still there. </p>
<p>"Thank you for that good luck kiss you gave me earlier. It helped me win." Miguel told Sam.</p>
<p>"No problem. Even though I wanted to eliminate you." Sam replied to him.</p>
<p>"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I won for you. I dedicate this win to you." Miguel said as he leaned and kissed her on the forehead.</p>
<p>"Thank you. So sweet of you." Sam replied to Miguel.</p>
<p>"Anyways, can you drop me home?" Miguel asked as they were heading to Sam's car.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can. Let's go." Sam replied.</p>
<p>They both got in the car, and Sam started driving towards Miguel's apartment.</p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>The End.</p>
<p>I hope you like this one. Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Although this chapter isn't mostly Miguel and Sam, I hope you like it. If you want me to change it, I will. Again thanks for reading! Edit: Made some changes to this chapter. I don't know if you prefer it this way or how it was. Let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Night Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. Miguel was in his apartment, locked in his room on his bed. When an idea came to his mind, Miguel came up with the idea to ask Sam out at around 8:00 pm. it is somewhat late but, there's a reason he chose that hour. So he eventually decided to text her.</p>
<p>Miguel went on and asked her via text. He was really nervous to see what she would answer. He was pacing around his room nervously. He soon heard his phone vibrate, and Miguel literally threw himself on top of it. It was a text from Sam. She had affirmed to go out with Miguel. She asked him where and Miguel immediately replied.</p>
<p>Miguel was really excited and somewhat nervous. Miguel wanted to confess something to her. Miguel had something pretty special planned for her. While Sam was just delighted to be with him since she enjoyed spending time with him.</p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>It was approaching 7:30 pm. Miguel and Sam were going to see each other in a while where Miguel wanted her to meet him. Miguel got dressed quickly. He had something planned that she would maybe like. Miguel headed out of his apartment, but before going to where he told Sam to go, he had to do something else.</p>
<p>Miguel knew that Sam likes anything related to astronomy and likes chocolate. It's all thanks to Aisha. So, Miguel went to a small market to buy a box of chocolates and brought a blanket with him.</p>
<p>Miguel biked to their meeting place, and in a basket, he had the blanket and the box of chocolates. He got off the bike and walked over to the best spot. Miguel got the blanket ready and placed the box of chocolates in the middle of the blanket.</p>
<p>It was still 7:45 pm, so he decided to waste his time watching the stars and also on his phone.</p>
<p>Those fifteen minutes flew by pretty quickly, and he was too distracted by his phone. He never noticed Sam driving her car and parking her car near him, and walking over to where he was.</p>
<p>"Oh my. Is this for me?" And how do you know what I like?" Sam said, astonished.</p>
<p>"Who else did I invite? Oh, and I had some help from a good friend." Miguel responded, not directly giving her an answer.</p>
<p>"I can tell that you had help knowing what I like." Sam replied, still surprised.</p>
<p>"Leaving that aside. What if you just come over here and watch the stars with me?" Miguel asked as he patted her spot on the blanket.</p>
<p>"Alright then." Sam said while she started walking towards her spot and sat down on the blanket.</p>
<p>"Want any chocolate?" Miguel asked as he moved to open the box of chocolates.</p>
<p>"Sure!" Sam excitedly accepted.</p>
<p>"Open your mouth. Aahh." He said and made noises while feeding her like she was a baby.</p>
<p>"You're so childish." Sam replied to him as he put the chocolate in her mouth.</p>
<p>"But you care about me this way and like me this way too." Miguel said and smiled as he looked at her.</p>
<p>"Sadly, I do." Sam jokingly replied.</p>
<p>Miguel was staring at her. In his mind, he just thought about how beautiful she is. Miguel smiled as he continued admiring her. Sam then looked at him and returned him the smile. Miguel then laid down after staring at her, and she did too. Sam moved her head and rested it on his chest. Miguel moved his hand and caressed her hair. They were both pointing to the stars. Admiring each star they were looking at, and comparing it to other stars.</p>
<p>"Sam." Miguel said as he turned and looked at her.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Sam asked as she grabbed another chocolate.</p>
<p>"You know. You are the brightest star in my sky." Miguel complimented her as he moved her hair from her face.</p>
<p>"Awww. Thank you, Miguel." Sam said as she turned and kissed him.</p>
<p>Miguel returned the kiss. It was a short but passionate kiss, and the chocolate taste was evident in her mouth. Miguel had completely forgotten why he invited her here. Or that's what he thought when he suddenly remembered about it and started getting nervous.</p>
<p>"Sam... I don't know how to say this, but I want to confess something to you."  Miguel said as he moved to be sitting on the blanket and lifted her to be sitting.</p>
<p>Sam faced him. He looked into her eyes, and so did she. Sam was getting nervous at what he would confess to her. Were they breaking up? Did he not like her? What is he going to say? Is he with someone else? Sam was feeling more insecure and nervous with every passing second.</p>
<p>"Sam, I'm extremely fortunate to have you,-" Miguel said before he took a deep breath and continued, "I don't know who I would be if it weren't for you." Miguel admitted to her.</p>
<p>Sam was slightly relieved it wasn't anything about her or their relationship but felt a bit nervous for some reason.</p>
<p>"And... I love you, Sam, and I always did." Miguel nervously confessed as he looked at his hands.</p>
<p>There was a brief pause after Sam took in all of what Miguel had just said, and she thought about it, and then she responded. That pause was really awkward for Miguel.</p>
<p>"Miguel... I love you too. And you're not the lucky one. I'm the lucky one to have you. You are everything to me, Miguel. And to be honest, I have always loved you too." Sam confessed as she shifted closer to him. </p>
<p>Soon, both of their nerves were all gone. They were now enjoying having each other's presence in their lives.</p>
<p>"Come here." Miguel said as he extended his arms for her to come and hug her. Sam let him hug her, and then she hugged him back.</p>
<p>"Sam, I will love you forever and ever, and I assure you nothing is going to change or do something towards the love I feel towards you." Miguel whispered to her ear, which made her feel even more loved.</p>
<p>"Me too, Miguel. I will also love you forever and ever." Sam replied to him as she eagerly kissed him.</p>
<p>Sam separated from Miguel. Miguel smiled, and he then stared at her beautiful blue ocean eyes and leaned closer to her. Their lips connected. They were sharing a slow, passionate, and tender kiss. Once they separated, Miguel saw a bright light move in the sky.</p>
<p>"Look over there!" Miguel exclaimed, pointing to the night sky. </p>
<p>Sam turned around and looked at the night sky to see a shooting star flying by.</p>
<p>"Make a wish." Miguel said as he patted her back.</p>
<p>"Alright." Sam said as she made a wish and said it only to herself.</p>
<p>"What did you wish for?" Miguel asked curiously.</p>
<p>"There's no need to worry about it. Let's enjoy being here." Sam replied.</p>
<p>"Let's enjoy this then." Miguel excitedly replied.</p>
<p>Miguel and Sam both relaxed on the blanket. They were sitting there, watching the beautiful night sky. Sam was slowly shifting closer to Miguel because it was a bit cold and because she wanted to be next to him. Sam was now close to Miguel, and she let her head fall on his shoulder. Miguel felt her, and he moved one arm and wrapped it around her. Miguel started rubbing her shoulder. Sam and Miguel were holding hands with their free ones.</p>
<p>Sam moved and decided to sit on top of Miguel, and she leaned closer to him. Their lips brushed each other. After some seconds, she decided to kiss him. Miguel kissed her back immediately. Miguel and Sam were kissing passionately with the beautiful night sky in the background while another shooting star flew by.</p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>The End.</p>
<p>I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you like this "I love you" chapter. Stay tuned for tomorrow or later today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a typical Friday for every student in West Valley High. Moon was hosting a party while her parents were out of town. The party was later today, around 5:30 pm. She invited probably around half the school or less.</p>
<p>It had become common for Hawk and Demetri to start chatting after class, while Miguel always went looking for Sam. And as always, as soon as he saw her, he smiled and went closer to hug her from behind.</p>
<p>"Hey." Miguel said to her as he gave her a short kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>"Hey. How are you?" Sam replied as she kissed him again.</p>
<p>"Good. Are you excited to go to the party later?" Miguel excitedly asked as he bounced from foot to foot.</p>
<p>"Yeah. You're going, right?" Sam asked him.</p>
<p>"Isn't it obvious? Anyway, you pass to pick me up if you can." Miguel replied.</p>
<p>"Of course I can." Sam promised.</p>
<p>"Great. Come to pick me up at 5:15, alright?" Miguel asked her for confirmation.</p>
<p>"Yeah, don't worry. Love you, Miguel." Sam replied.</p>
<p>"Love you too, Sam." Miguel assured her, and right after, he kissed her.</p>
<p>"Goodbye, see you later." Miguel said as he separated and as he walked away, he waved goodbye to her.</p>
<p>But he didn't leave directly. Before he leaves, he decided to go and check Hawk and Demetri. Hawk saw him coming and said hi to him.</p>
<p>"El Serpiente. You ready for the party?" Hawk immediately asked him.</p>
<p>"Of course I am. Oh, and Demetri, you pulling up with Yasmine to the party?" Miguel replied and asked Demetri.</p>
<p>"I don't know if she would like to go. I'll go ask her." Demetri told both of them as he sprinted, looking for Yasmine.</p>
<p>"Well, see you then, bro." Hawk told him as he bro-hugged him and left.</p>
<p>Miguel left and went biking to his apartment, excited to go to the party.</p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>Miguel was ready to go and texted Sam and, she was already outside waiting for him. She was wearing a buttoned shirt and a jean.</p>
<p>"You're always this beautiful, aren't you?" Miguel complimented her.</p>
<p>"Thanks, you too. Come on, hop in the car and let's go to the party." Sam smiled and told him as he came closer and gave him a small kiss.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Let's get going." Miguel replied.</p>
<p>They both walked toward Sam's car, and they both got in, and Sam started driving.

</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>They both soon arrived at the party in Moon's house. There were lots of people just like the party last year. They went in, and Moon welcomed them. Somewhere in the house, Demetri and Yasmine were chatting. </p>
<p>"Hey! How are you two?" Moon asked them both.</p>
<p>"Good." They replied at the same time.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm going outside. See you in thirty minutes or less. Love you." Miguel told her as he slowly walked out of their view.</p>
<p>"So... you two are now back together?" Moon asked Sam.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we are." Sam replied to Moon.</p>
<p>"Great to hear that. You two really suit each other." Moon told her excited.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Moon." Sam replied to her.</p>
<p>Sam spent those next thirty minutes talking to Moon and, she might as well drank a bit. Miguel soon appeared next to her.</p>
<p>"Hey." Miguel said to her.</p>
<p>"Hey." Sam replied to him. Miguel noticed she was drinking by the drunken sound of her voice.</p>
<p>"I can tell you were drinking." Miguel told her.</p>
<p>"I know." Sam said. And because of the drunkness, she kissed Miguel and wanted to get intimate with him.</p>
<p>"Hey! Not here. Let's look for somewhere private." Miguel told her as he dragged her, looking for somewhere private.</p>
<p>They ended up finding a private place. It was the guest bedroom. Thankfully there was no one inside, and they both entered.</p>
<p>Miguel guided and left her sitting on the bed and went to close the door, and he thought he put the door lock, but he didn't and just shut the door. So he just went towards Sam again.</p>
<p>She stood up after she saw him close the door, and she pulled him towards her and started kissing. Sam brought her hands to Miguel's neck and pushed him closer to her intensifying their kiss. Miguel could taste the alcohol that coated her mouth. Their tongues were dancing sensually in a slow sway.</p>
<p>Things were getting heated, and some tension was building within them. The temperature in the bedroom was increasing with every passing second. Miguel soon decided to unbutton her shirt while never separating their lips. Soon Sam's shirt fell to the ground, leaving her with only her bra.</p>
<p>Sam parted for air and slowly pushed him to the bed, and Miguel landed on his back. She crawled on the bed and then sat on top of him, and with her hands, she cupped his cheek while he had his hands on her waist. </p>
<p>Miguel then turned around, not breaking their kiss and leaving her beneath him. She then brought her hands to the hem of his shirt and started lifting upwards. They separated their lips for Miguel to fully get his shirt off and, they resumed their make-out session. </p>
<p>Sam brought her hands up to tousle his hair while Miguel's hands were starting to travel all around her body. Miguel turned around again, leaving her on top of him. Miguel, unable to keep his hands still. He moved them to Sam's butt which, made Sam let out a small moan silenced by Miguel's mouth. Miguel was slowly kissing her neck and leaving some notorious hickeys. Miguel turned around again and began descending his kisses to her rib cage and stomach. Miguel had Sam completely crazy.</p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Hawk drank a bit too much and had to use the bathroom. The only one being unused was in the room Sam and Miguel were. He went running to that room where the only bathroom left was since he really needed to piss. </p>
<p>As soon as he opened the door, he saw Sam and Miguel getting intimate. His immediate reaction was to stay quiet, but he came with a better idea and decided to bring Moon over here. They both took their time to go to the room in full silence.</p>
<p>They both entered, and Moon was in complete shock.</p>
<p>They both watched as Sam's hand was going down to Miguel's pants, seemingly wanting to pull them down. That's when Moon decided to exclaim and make them stop because they were going too far, even though it isn't her responsibility. Who knows what might happen.</p>
<p>"Oh my god!" Moon exclaimed, covering her mouth, which made Sam and Miguel stop what they were about to do, and both turn around to face them both.</p>
<p>"Oh my god." Miguel said out loud, embarrassed.</p>
<p>Hawk was grinning like a complete idiot, while Moon was still surprised.</p>
<p>"How long have you been there watching us? That's creepy." Miguel told them, creeped out.</p>
<p>They both didn't answer until Hawk decided to speak.</p>
<p>"Well. I had to use the bathroom, and here's the only one available, and I came in and saw you two and I just stayed quiet." Hawk responded to Miguel.</p>
<p>"And brought me here." Moon finished.</p>
<p>"Oh my god..." Sam was whispering to herself, embarrassed at getting caught with Miguel getting intimate.</p>
<p>"Can you both just leave, please? Don't make this more embarrassing and don't say anything, alright?" Miguel asked them both, covering his face full of embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we're leaving." Moon replied to Miguel.</p>
<p>Hawk, who through his whole way out of the bedroom, was laughing his ass off while Moon was still shocked. Eventually, both left the room and left a notably embarrassed Sam and Miguel.</p>
<p>"Put your shirt back on." Miguel told Sam as he lifted her from the bed.</p>
<p>He tossed her shirt to her and, she caught it and started putting it back on.</p>
<p>"Can you pass me my shirt? So we can get out of here?" Miguel asked her as he pointed to his shirt.</p>
<p>Sam stayed silent and grabbed his shirt but didn't pass it to him. She wanted to put his shirt on. So she got up and went towards him, and she put his shirt back on and kissed him again.</p>
<p>"Let's not say anything about this." Sam told him in a stern tone.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Don't worry. My lips will stay sealed." Miguel replied to her.</p>
<p>"Now, let's get out of here." Sam told him as she headed towards the bedroom door and went out and, Miguel followed her.</p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>The End.</p>
<p>I don't know why but meh. Why not write this. I hope you like it tho. Thanks for reading! ( I felt weird writing these, it is my first time writing something like this.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. After the Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter starts directly after the day of the party. This chapter is a part 2 sort of thing.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>Everyone went home after the party was over. Some were drunk, while others didn't drink. Both Sam and Miguel went home thinking about the intimate encounter they had. Soon they were both deep asleep.</p><p>It was 6:45 am. on a Saturday. Sam was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Soon she was slowly waking up. When she felt ready enough, she stood up from the bed and put on some slippers.</p><p>She went straight to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. As soon as she finished, she was about to leave but noticed something on her neck. She went closer to the mirror and almost immediately remembered what caused those. It was yesterday when she got intimate with Miguel at the party.</p><p>"Shit!" She wasn't one to curse but couldn't hold herself. She thought about what to do about it.</p><p>She soon came up with the idea to put makeup on them and hide those with her hair to prevent what would happen if her dad or mom finds out. After she finished doing that, she went downstairs, where they would be waiting for her to eat breakfast. This time it was only her and Mr. LaRusso since Amanda and Anthony were still asleep.</p><p>"Good morning, sweetheart!" Mr. LaRusso told her as she walked into the dining room.</p><p>"Good morning, dad." Sam replied to him.</p><p>"I made your favorite, Bananarama pancakes." Mr. LaRusso told her as she sat down.</p><p>Sam, right after Mr. LaRusso told her that she began eating her pancakes and enjoyed them as always. When she finished eating, she went on to wash the dishes. Right when she was about to leave the dining room, Mr. LaRusso noticed something on her neck.</p><p>"What's that you have on your neck?" Mr. LaRusso asked her.</p><p>Sam was now busted. There's almost no way she can pull up a lie on her dad.</p><p>"Ehm... I got hit by something." Sam lied right on the spot.</p><p>"Really? Cause it doesn't look like it." Replied an unconvinced Mr. LaRusso.</p><p>Sam just had no other choice but to tell him the truth of the marks on her neck.</p><p>"I demand an answer, Samantha." Mr. LaRusso demanded her.</p><p>"I um... had... got intimate with Miguel... yesterday at the party." Sam said she said it as fast as she could.</p><p>"You guys did what?" Mr. LaRusso asked as he didn't understand what Sam had said.</p><p>"I... got intimate with Miguel at the party yesterday... I was drunk." Sam said slower this time, getting ready to get punished.</p><p>"You guys had sex!?" Mr. LaRusso exclaimed, infuriated.</p><p>"No! We didn't have sex." Sam assured him.</p><p>"What did you do then!?" Mr. LaRusso asked her in an angry tone.</p><p>"Nothing serious, dad. We were just carried away by the moment." Sam tried assuring him.</p><p>"You know what, go to your room. Bring me your phone and all your devices, and you can't go out this weekend. Not with Miguel nor with nobody." Mr. LaRusso told her, full of anger at her.</p><p>"Alright." Sam replied to him, angry at him for being overprotective.</p><p>Sam went upstairs and looked for her devices, but before giving them to his dad, she decided to text Miguel telling him to sneak to her house when everyone else is asleep and not reply to her message. She then went on to give her electronic devices to her dad.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>It was approaching nighttime and, Sam spent all of that time talking to Señor Octopus and reading some books. Soon it was a time when she knew all of her family would be asleep. Soon Sam heard a knock on her window, and Sam immediately knew who it was, Miguel. She opened the window, and Miguel came into her bedroom.</p><p>"Hey." He said hi to her in a low voice.</p><p>"Hey." She replied to him as well.</p><p>"You know, you are pretty disobedient." Miguel told her in a joking tone.</p><p>"Whatever you say." She told him as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Hey. Don't get mad at me." Miguel told her as he went to sit down on her bed.</p><p>"I'm not mad at you." Sam told him as she also went to sit on the bed.</p><p>"Yes, you are." Miguel told her. He decided to start poking her stomach.</p><p>"Stop." She told him but didn't listen and just continued.</p><p>She then moved her hands onto his and stopped him from continuing to poke her stomach.</p><p>"See. I knew you were mad." Miguel told her.</p><p>"I'm not." Sam replied to him.</p><p>"Alright then, whatever you say." Miguel told her, already knowing she's mad.</p><p>Miguel, who was on the bed, moved towards Sam and pulled her with him towards the center of the bed. Sam let out a small groan when she landed with Miguel.</p><p>"Oww." Sam said, rubbing her back.</p><p>"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Miguel told her, rubbing her back.<br/>
 <br/>
Then they both laid down and pulled the blanket towards them. Miguel and Sam were facing each other, staring at each other. Miguel was caressing her beautiful hair, and Sam continued playing with his fingers.</p><p>"You're so beautiful, do you know that?" Miguel asked her in a loving tone.</p><p>"Of course I do. You tell me every day." Sam replied to him.</p><p>"So... do you want me to go now, or what do you suggest?" Miguel asked her.</p><p>"No. Stay here and sleep with me. Just that this time please remember to put the alarm, alright?" Sam begged him.</p><p>"Alright then. What hour do your parents wake up?" Miguel asked her as he was getting ready to set the alarm.</p><p>"I don't know. Around 6:00 am. I think." Sam told him.</p><p>"Alright." Miguel replied to her and set the alarm.</p><p>"Now that you have done that, I want a cuddle." Sam demanded him.</p><p>"You naughty." Miguel told her in a joking tone.</p><p>"You're such an idiot." Sam told him, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Hey. You are in such a mood." Miguel told her.</p><p>"Just cuddle with me." Sam demanded him.</p><p>"Alright, just don't kill me." Miguel jokingly told her as he raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>Sam turned around and, Miguel got closer to her and cuddled with her. Miguel began to rub her stomach and, he had one arm beneath her and grabbed her hand and intertwined them.<br/>
 <br/>
"I love being with you, you know?" Sam assured Miguel.</p><p>" I can clearly tell. You can't be without me." Miguel's voice was clearly tired.</p><p>"You already know why." Sam told him as she moved closer to him to be in a really tight cuddle.</p><p>"You're that cold?" Miguel asked, quite surprised as she got closer to him.</p><p>"Maybe... or it's another thing." Sam said jokingly.</p><p>"You're so naughty." Miguel jokingly said to her.</p><p>Sam rolled her eyes at the comment. She then started closing her eyes because she was sleepy. </p><p>"Well. I can see you sleepy." Miguel told her as he now did circles with his thumb on her stomach.</p><p>"Yeah." Sam said that and, right after, she yawned.</p><p>"Well... goodnight Sam, love you." Miguel told her as he lifted himself a bit and kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>"Goodnight... love you too." Sam told him right before drifting to sleep.</p><p>After some five minutes, both of them were in a deep sleep, Sam and Miguel cuddling with each other, enjoying being with each other.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>It was 5:30 am. when Miguel's alarm was ringing and, he woke up at the sound of his phone buzzing.</p><p>"What's that noise." Miguel said in a low voice, trying not to wake up Sam.</p><p>Miguel reached for the bedside table and saw his phone that was the one buzzing, and he stretched for it and turned the alarm off. He then laid down next to Sam with one arm around her. He thought Sam was still asleep, but she wasn't.</p><p>"You already have to go?" Sam asked him, her voice low and a bit tired after waking up.</p><p>"It's already 5:30." Miguel told her as he was getting ready to go.</p><p>Sam grabbed him by his arm and stopped him from leaving.</p><p>"Stay for five minutes more." Sam begged him.</p><p>"Alright then. If I get caught, it's on you." Miguel replied to her.</p><p>Miguel went back to lay down on the bed next to Sam when she turned around, staring at him. Miguel noticed that and leaned to kiss her. Miguel had an arm extended, and she put her head on it. They spent those five minutes like that, enjoying that short time before Miguel leaves and Sam's punishment continues.</p><p>"Well... the five minutes passed." Miguel told her as he went to the door.</p><p>"Sadly, yes." Sam told him as she was walking towards him.</p><p>"Goodbye, Sam. See you on Monday." Miguel told her as he was leaving the bedroom.</p><p>"Goodbye, Miguel. See you on Monday too." Sam told him as he left the bedroom and went out of the LaRusso household.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>The End.</p><p>I hope you guys like it!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Taking Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an early Monday. Miguel was getting ready to go to school as usual. He was dropped off at school by his mom. The day was precisely starting for him.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>He went into the school and immediately went towards Hawk, and they bro-hugged.</p><p>"Hey bro, are you ready for practice later today?" Hawk asked him as they stopped bro-hugging.</p><p>"Yeah. But Mr. LaRusso's teachings are kinda boring." Miguel replied to him.</p><p>"Yeah. Pussy moves." Hawk told him.</p><p>"Yeah, but who knows, they might help us." Miguel assured Hawk.</p><p>"Anyways, go look for your princess." Hawk told him, motioning to the hallway.</p><p>Miguel rolled his eyes at the comment Hawk made and wandered off to the hallway. He didn't find her. It's weird for her not to be in school.</p><p>Something must have happened. Miguel taught to himself and was thinking what could have happened and didn't notice Demetri and Yasmine standing in front of him.</p><p>"Earth to Miguel. Hello?" Demetri was talking to him and moving a hand in front of him.</p><p>"Uh... what?" Miguel asked Demetri when he reacted.</p><p>"Oh, hey. You're back." Demetri told Miguel.</p><p>"Back from where?" Miguel asked Demetri, confused.</p><p>"I don't know, you tell me." Demetri replied to him.</p><p>"I have no fucking idea what you are talking about." Miguel responded to Demetri.</p><p>"Well. Leaving that aside, why are you worried?" Demetri asked Miguel as he saw him a bit worried.</p><p>"Nothing." Miguel replied to an unconvinced Demetri.</p><p>"Really? It doesn't look like it. Let me guess." Demetri said before he paused for a second and knew why. "It is because of Sam."</p><p>"No." Miguel lied right on the spot.</p><p>"You know, you're not that great at lying." Demetri told him as he patted Miguel on the shoulder.</p><p>"But, before you go, do you know anything about her?" Miguel asked Demetri.</p><p>"No, I don't know anything about her." Demetri told Miguel.</p><p>"Alright, thanks. I'll go visit Sam after karate practice." Miguel told him as he and Yasmine were leaving.</p><p>Well, this is going to be a long day, Miguel thought to himself, and then the bell rang, and everyone went on looking for their classes.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>Miguel was heading to karate practice and, he was one of the first to arrive. He and others were there, and they started their karate practice with Mr. LaRusso in charge.</p><p>"Hey, Mr. LaRusso." Miguel greeted Mr. LaRusso as he was about to leave.</p><p>"Hey, Miguel." Mr. LaRusso greeted him too.</p><p>Miguel wanted to ask him about Sam, but he preferred not to.</p><p>"Pretty boring today's class, but as you say, it will be useful someday." Miguel told him.</p><p>"It will be useful someday. Just trust me." Mr. LaRusso assured him.</p><p>"Alright then. I will trust you." Miguel assured Mr. LaRusso.</p><p>"I hope so." Mr. LaRusso told him.</p><p>"Yeah, because of that, don't worry. Anyways bye, Mr. LaRusso, have a good afternoon." Miguel told him as he was leaving the Miyagi-Do dojo.</p><p>"You too, Miguel." Mr. LaRusso told him as he left the dojo.</p><p>Miguel was waiting for a small while before visiting Sam, who he hasn't seen all day.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>Miguel was ready to visit Sam now. He knew her parents were still at the dealership, and Anthony was maybe home. Miguel went biking all the way to her house and parked his bike near a post. Miguel went straight to the front door and rang the doorbell hoping for someone to open it, but nobody opened it.</p><p>"That's weird." Miguel said to himself.</p><p>He went to the back door and luckily it was open, so he entered the house, and everything seemed normal. But that still didn't answer what happened to Sam today. </p><p>Miguel decided to head to Sam's room. He opened the door and saw her in a pretty deep sleep. Miguel walked closer to her and sat beside her. He leaned and kissed her forehead, and he felt it was hot. She had a fever.</p><p>She was starting to move around on the bed and slowly opened her eyes. Sam noticed a shadow on her side, and she was scared and tried moving, but she was pretty weak.</p><p>"Hey... hey... relax." She heard it say, and it was Miguel.</p><p>"What... what are you doing here?" Sam asked him in a weak tone.</p><p>"Now I know why you missed school." Miguel told her as he started caressing her hair.</p><p>"I'm sick." Sam told him.</p><p>"Yeah, you have a fever." Miguel told her as he stopped caressing her hair.</p><p>Sam tried moving but found herself too weak to move.</p><p>"Hey... don't move. I'll be right back, alright?" Miguel told her as he leaned and kissed her on the forehead and exited the room.</p><p>"Alright." Sam said in a low voice.</p><p>Miguel made his way down to the kitchen and started getting everything ready to make Sam a chicken broth and take a drink to her. After some minutes, it was all ready.</p><p>He got a plate out, served the broth, and in a cup, he poured water and took it to Sam's room. He made his way to her room, and he opened the door and placed the plate and cup on the bedside table.</p><p>"Hey. Here drink this and this." Miguel told her as he pointed to the plate and cup.</p><p>"Thank you." Sam told him in a low voice.</p><p>"Yeah, no problem. Love you, and remember I will always be there for you." Miguel told her in a loving tone.</p><p>"Thank you for everything, Miguel. I love you too." Sam replied to him, moving to a sitting position on the bed.</p><p>"Yeah, no problem Sam." Miguel told her.</p><p>Sam was somewhat hungry and drank all of the chicken broth pretty quickly, and she then drank her cup of water. Sam after she drank the chicken broth, was feeling a bit tired.</p><p>"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Sam begged him.</p><p>"Alright, but what if you don't fall asleep?" Miguel asked her.</p><p>"If not... then make me fall asleep." Sam replied to him, quite confident.</p><p>"You're always so risky." Miguel told her, quite honestly.</p><p>"Oh, shut up. You LOVE being with me." Sam teased him.</p><p>Miguel went on and laid beside her caressing her hair. He put the blanket on top of them and got closer to Sam, getting into a cuddle. Sam was enjoying the warmth Miguel made. Soon, Sam was starting to get sleepy and was battling against sleep.</p><p>"Well. You're getting sleepy." Miguel told her as he continued caressing her hair.</p><p>"No, I'm-" Sam was interrupted by herself yawning. "-not sleepy." Sam said unconvincingly.</p><p>"Well, I must get going." Miguel told her as he started getting up from the bed.</p><p>"Okay." Sam said in a sleepy and sad tone.</p><p>"I hope you get better. If by chance, see you tomorrow." Miguel told her as he kissed her forehead.</p><p>"See you tomorrow. Love you." Sam told him as he stopped kissing her forehead.</p><p>"Love you too." Miguel told her as he got up and went outside her room.</p><p>Miguel got up and went out of her bedroom, and he headed directly out of the LaRusso house by the backdoor. Miguel got on his bike, and he biked all the way to his house.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>The End.</p><p>Thanks for reading this chapter!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Poor of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miguel and everybody were playing and joking around while they were during a small break. Miguel was chatting and joking with Hawk while Sam was sitting on a corner by herself. Miguel saw that and went to where she was. </p><p>"Hey." Miguel said as he got closer and sat next to her.</p><p>"Hey." Sam replied to him as she got closer to him.</p><p>Miguel placed an arm around her and pointed his finger to her water bottle to take a small drink. Sam saw that and handed Miguel the water bottle.</p><p>"Thanks." Miguel replied to her. </p><p>"No problem." Sam replied, smiling at him.</p><p>Miguel started to drink water, and when he finished, he put the bottle cap on and handed it to Sam, who was smiling.</p><p>"Why are you smiling?" Miguel asked curiously.</p><p>"Because... nothing." Sam told him.</p><p>"Alright then." Miguel replied to her as he got up.</p><p>"Okay, everybody, get ready." Mr. LaRusso told everybody in the dojo.</p><p>They started their practice, and Mr. LaRusso decided to put them in pairs, and they were sparring with each other. Sam was sparring with Hawk, Miguel was sparring with Demetri, and the others were random. They began their sparring and, where Miguel and Demetri were, Miguel could easily win, but he isn't back in full form. Demetri swept his leg and, Miguel extended his left hand in front, but it didn't go well. Miguel had a low-grade sprained wrist after the fall.</p><p>Miguel groaned in pain while Demetri was calling for Mr. LaRusso. Sam saw what had happened and rushed over to where Miguel was.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Sam asked, concerned about how he is.</p><p>"Yeah... yeah... I'm okay." Miguel told her unconvincingly while he groaned at the pain.</p><p>"No, you're not." Sam replied to him.</p><p>Miguel heard that and stayed quiet and was slowly standing up. Mr. LaRusso then rushed over to where they were all gathered staring.</p><p>"Are you alright? Let me take you to the hospital." Mr. LaRusso asked and offered him.</p><p>"No. I will take Miguel." Sam offered herself, and Mr. LaRusso stared at her.</p><p>"What?" Mr. LaRusso asked her, confused.</p><p>"I will take him, and we won't do anything bad." Sam assured him.</p><p>Hawk laughed at what Sam said because he remembered what happened at the party. Sam just rolled her eyes because of how annoying Hawk can be.</p><p>"Let's go, Miguel." Sam told him as she offered her hand.</p><p>"Okay." Miguel said through the pain.</p><p>They both left the dojo and got in Sam's car, but instead of heading to the hospital, she was heading to her house.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>"Are we there yet?" Miguel asked her, desperate.</p><p>"Almost." Sam replied to him.<br/>
 <br/>
She drove for five minutes more and then she arrived at her house.</p><p>"Here we are." Sam told him as she turned the engine off and got out of the car.</p><p>"This is not the hospital." Miguel told her, confused about why she took him here.</p><p>"Look, do you want help or not?" Sam asked him in a stern tone.</p><p>"Of course I do but, are you sure about this?" Miguel replied to her.</p><p>"About that... don't worry, alright?" Sam replied to him as she headed inside.</p><p>Miguel followed her inside and, Miguel went directly to the couch while Sam was in the kitchen looking for something. She soon came with something.</p><p>"Here. Let me put this in your wrist." Sam told him as she put a pack of frozen veggies on his wrist.</p><p>"Cold! Cold! But thanks!" Miguel exclaimed at how cold it was and thanked her.</p><p>"No problem. I will now look for something else." Sam chuckled and replied to Miguel.</p><p>"Ow!" Miguel exclaimed at the pain when he accidentally moved his left wrist.</p><p>"Oh my god! What happened?" Sam asked him, concerned.</p><p>"Nothing. Do you have any painkillers?" Miguel asked her.</p><p>"I think so. Let me go look for those." Sam replied to him.</p><p>She wandered off to look for them as Miguel watched her. Miguel then shifted his eyes to a cute picture in the living room. It was a cute picture from Sam when she was little.</p><p>"How cute." Miguel said to himself as he continued looking at the picture.</p><p>He placed that down and then continued looking at the family pictures in the living room that he didn't notice the last time he was present. After some minutes, Sam came into the living room with the painkillers and with something else in her hand.</p><p>"What's that?" Miguel asked her.</p><p>"It's a wrist band, put it on and, here you have the painkillers. Oh, let me go get you a glass of water." Sam replied to him.</p><p>"Okay, thanks." Miguel replied to her as she went to the kitchen.</p><p>"Here you have it. Drink the painkillers." Sam told him.</p><p>"Thanks, and what a cute picture this is." Miguel replied to her as he put the wrist band on. After that, he drank the painkiller and then pointed to the picture.</p><p>"Thanks." Sam replied to Miguel as she went to sit down beside him.</p><p>"You were as beautiful as you are right now." Miguel told her, smiling at the picture.</p><p>"Thanks." Sam was blushing at what Miguel said.</p><p>"Surprise." Miguel told her.</p><p>Sam looked at Miguel, confused.</p><p>"What surpr-" Sam was trying to say something but was interrupted.</p><p>Miguel leaned and gave her a small kiss. Sam pulled Miguel by his neck to kiss again. Sam shifted to be on top of him without breaking the kiss. Sam moved her hand to his jaw and, Miguel moved his non-injured hand to her back. They were kissing for various seconds before they parted for air. Sam was moving off from Miguel and to the couch when she hit Miguel unintentionally on his left wrist.</p><p>"Ow!" Miguel exclaimed at the pain.</p><p>"Sorry! Just don't move your hand, okay?" Sam replied to him, concerned for his wrist.</p><p>"Okay, don't worry. But what if we watch something?" Miguel offered.</p><p>"Okay then." Sam replied to him.</p><p>Miguel turned the TV on and, they both got comfortable on the couch next to one another. Sam shifted closer to Miguel and rested her head on his shoulder. Miguel felt her and moved his non-injured hand to her head. Miguel began caressing her hair. Sam then began to play with his other hand fingers.</p><p>It was forming up to be an afternoon they would spend together. Both Miguel and Sam had forgotten about their karate practice, mostly Sam. </p><p>They watched TV pretty much the whole afternoon. When they finished, they turned off the TV and got up from the couch.</p><p>"Can you take me home? My mom and yaya must be waiting." Miguel asked her.</p><p>"Okay, let's get going then." Sam replied.</p><p>Sam went for her car keys and went straight to the door with Miguel following her. They both got in the car and Sam started driving Miguel to his apartment. Soon after some minutes of driving, they arrived at Miguel's apartment.</p><p>"Here we are." Miguel said while he unbuckled his seatbelt.</p><p>"Yeah. Hey, before you leave." Sam stopped him from getting out of the car.</p><p>"Yeah? What is it?" Miguel asked her.</p><p>"Take care and love you." Sam told him, smiling at him.</p><p>"I will and love you too." Miguel replied to her as he leaned to kiss her.</p><p>"Bye Sam, see you tomorrow." Miguel told her as he opened the car door.</p><p>"See you tomorrow too." Sam replied to him before he exited the car and went inside.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>The End.</p><p>Didn't like this one that much. But all that matters is that you guys like it! Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Valentine's Day for everyone in West Valley High and the world. Miguel and Sam were spending their first Valentine's Day together, and Miguel had something in mind to do with Sam. </p><p>They had finished their classes for today. Miguel and Sam were exiting their room, ready to see each other. Sam had a beautiful card for him while Miguel had a surprise planned for Sam.</p><p>They went walking towards each other, and as soon as they saw each other, both of them smiled.</p><p>"Hey." Miguel said as he got closer to her and kissed her.</p><p>"Hey." Sam replied to him as their lips separated.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day!" Sam excitedly told him.</p><p>Miguel smiled and hugged her. Sam, after they stopped hugging she handed him the beautiful card.</p><p>"Thanks!" Miguel excitedly replied to her.</p><p>"Do you have anything for me today?" Sam asked Miguel eagerly, wanting to know what he had for her.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot!" Miguel lied to her, attempting to sound surprised.</p><p>"How could you forget!?" Sam replied to Miguel, slightly pissed and disappointed.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Miguel tried to sound regretful and disappointed.</p><p>"Ugh! It's always me, isn't it!?" Sam was getting angrier with every passing second.</p><p>"Hey! Sorry, okay? I will pay it off later today." Miguel tried assuring her.</p><p>"You should!" Sam replied to him angrily.</p><p>"Please just... wait, please. I ha-" Miguel stopped himself before spoiling her surprise.</p><p>"Have what?" Sam asked Miguel in an angry tone.</p><p>"Nothing." Miguel lied to her.</p><p>"Look. I'm sorry, okay? But how could you forget?" Sam asked him, disappointed in him.</p><p>"I don't know, but just wait, please." Miguel tried assuring her.</p><p>"Okay then. I will be waiting for it. Goodbye, Miguel." Sam told him and didn't even let him say goodbye. She quickly left West Valley High.</p><p>Miguel just stood there after what had happened. He then left West Valley High and biked to his apartment. </p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>Miguel biked all the way to his apartment. He entered and went straight to his room and started working on something. He was working on a beautiful handwritten love card for Sam. It also had a drawing of an octopus making a heart with its tentacles, and in the middle of it the words, ' I Love You ' written on it. It was the prettiest card he has made.</p><p>The other surprise he had for her was a heart-shaped box of chocolates accompanied by some beautiful balloons, but those he would get ready for later.</p><p>Miguel suddenly had a better idea in mind. So he started getting everything ready, grabbed everything, put it in a bag, and took off all the way to her house on his bike.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>He arrived some minutes later at Sam's house and parked his bike. He sneaked in the house from the backdoor, and thankfully Sam was taking a nap. Miguel knew her parents had plans for tonight and, that made it better for him since he would spend more time with her. He sneaked with everything he had for Sam. Miguel hid everything pretty well in the living room and then sat there waiting for her. </p><p>Sam was in her bedroom having a quick nap. She wasn't in a great mood because of what happened with Miguel. She soon woke up, and after that, she headed downstairs to see Miguel in the living room.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Sam asked him immediately.</p><p>"Nothing. Just came for a surprise visit." Miguel replied to her. He knew she was still mad at him.</p><p>"You didn't have to." Sam replied to him bit angry.</p><p>"But I did." Miguel replied to her as calmly as he could.</p><p>"Ugh. I will go to the bathroom. After that, can you do the favor to leave, please?" Sam begged him.</p><p>"Alright then. You can be mad at me. I don't mind." Miguel replied to her.</p><p>"Fine by me." Sam replied to him as she angrily headed to the bathroom.</p><p>"Is she that angry?" Miguel asked himself.</p><p>"Anyways, I must get going." Miguel was now speaking to himself.</p><p>He was getting everything ready to surprise Sam. Miguel hoped she would like it, would she approve it, would she? Miguel doubted but, he shook that thought off. Miguel grabbed the chocolates and the love card and was now waiting for her.</p><p>Sam took her time in the bathroom. Sam was thinking mostly about how Miguel could forget about this particular date for both of them. How could he? And why? She finished what she was doing and, she headed out of the bathroom, having no idea Miguel is about to surprise her.</p><p>Sam went out of the bathroom and was a bit disappointed but, as soon as she lifted her head, she was surprised by something she didn't expect.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day!" Exclaimed Miguel as he extended what he had in hand.</p><p>"I... uh... I." Sam was speechless.</p><p>"What? Did you think I really forgot? To the best girlfriend ever forget this date? Not in a million years, Sam." Miguel said to her in a loving tone.</p><p>Sam got emotional when she heard that. She really thought Miguel forgot to buy her something. She got mad at him but, she had a reason to.</p><p>Sam was now crying because of the emotions. Miguel saw that and placed what he had in hand on the desk and went to comfort her.</p><p>"Don't cry. I'm here with you and will always be." Miguel assured her as Sam hugged him tighter.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Sam replied to him, but her voice mumbled by his shirt.</p><p>"Don't worry about that. We're together is what matters now." Miguel assured her.</p><p>"Mhm." Replied Sam to Miguel.</p><p>Sam's crying was slowly fading out. Miguel lifted her head and stared into her blue eyes. Miguel then began brushing her hair with his hands, and after that, he pulled her for a kiss. They were sharing a tender kiss in the living room. Miguel had one hand on her cheek while Sam ran her fingers on his hair. They parted for air and stared each other in the eyes before they had a last and small kiss.</p><p>"Sam, I love you, and I will never forget about you." Miguel told her in a loving tone.</p><p>"Love you too but, don't ever do that again." Sam said in a stern tone as she pulled Miguel's ear.</p><p>"Ow! Stop!" Miguel exclaimed at the pain.</p><p>"You deserve that. By how you tricked me." Sam said as she stopped pulling his ear.</p><p>"Maybe I do, but it doesn't matter now." Miguel replied to her with a sexy smile.</p><p>"I think I know what you're going to do." Sam replied to him confidently.</p><p>"Maybe. I don't know." Miguel replied to her with a smile.</p><p>Sam was right. She knew what he was going to do. Miguel, right after he said that, pulled her and kissed her. They were kissing passionately. Sam was pulling him by his neck for him to be closer to her. Their kiss was deepening pretty quickly.</p><p>They were slowly moving towards the couch and, when Miguel reached it, he extended a hand to stabilize himself and then sat on the sofa. Sam moved with him and sat on top of him. They never separated their lips. </p><p>Miguel and Sam both soon parted for air and stared into each other's eyes. Sam moved and laid sideways on the sofa. She rested her head on the armrest and, her feet were on top of Miguel.</p><p>"What do you want to do before your parents come home?" Miguel asked her.</p><p>"I don't know. What about a movie night?" Sam asked him.</p><p>"Sounds good." Replied Miguel.</p><p>They turned the TV on and started the movie. Miguel moved his hand to her head and began caressing her hair and, Sam moved one hand and started playing with his fingers. It was a beautiful night they were spending together on Valentine's Day for the first time together as a couple. </p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>The End.</p><p>Out of date, but why not. I hope you like it! I really enjoyed writing these chapter, so I hope you guys like it!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was now having their summer vacations. Their summer vacations had just started, Miguel and Sam would have much time to spend together. </p><p>Miguel and Sam this day had agreed to see each other on the beach at 4:30 pm.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>It was a beautiful afternoon on the beach where Sam and Miguel were spending time together.</p><p>Sam was wearing a bikini top, shorts, and some sandals, while Miguel was wearing a t-shirt, blue swim trunks, and some sandals.</p><p>Miguel and Sam were slowly walking along the beach, enjoying the sunlight and the sand on their feet. They were chatting as they went hand-in-hand.</p><p>"This is pleasant, you know? Walks on the beach." Miguel said to Sam.</p><p>"Yeah, more if it is with you." Sam replied to him with a smile.</p><p>"Being with you too. It is the best thing to do, be with you." Miguel replied to her with a smile.</p><p>Sam smiled and gave him a small kiss. Sam and Miguel walked some more minutes watching the beautiful scenery, and Sam came up with a challenge.</p><p>"Hey. What if we have a race?" Sam asked Miguel, challenging him.</p><p>"You know I still can't run that fast." Miguel recalled.</p><p>"Excuses. Excuses. You're just afraid I will beat you." Sam replied to him confidently.</p><p>"You're so cocky." Miguel told her jokingly.</p><p>Sam rolled her eyes and replied to him, "Whatever you say. Do you want to race or not?" Sam insisted.</p><p>"Let's race then." Miguel replied to her.</p><p>"On the count of 3. 1... 2... 3... Go!" Sam said as she started running.</p><p>Sam was running as fast as she could, leaving Miguel behind. Miguel was way behind Sam, but that didn't matter since Miguel quickly caught up to her. Sam was getting tired of running and was now running slower.</p><p>Miguel was now closer to Sam. He was about to catch her, but he tripped. Miguel, before he fell, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her down with him. Miguel and Sam both landed on the sand, and both let out a groan as they both hit the ground.</p><p>"You're slow, Miguel." Sam told him as she turned to face him.</p><p>"If I am, how did I catch you?" Miguel asked her.</p><p>"I don't know." Sam answered him.</p><p>They were staring at each other for some seconds before Miguel came up with something.</p><p>"What if we go for a swim?" Miguel suggested.</p><p>"Sure, but we didn't bring towels." Sam reminded Miguel.</p><p>"Yeah... but we can dry off by the sun, right?" Miguel was suggesting because he really wanted to swim.</p><p>"Yeah, we can. Let's go." Sam replied to him.</p><p>They both went closer to the shoreline, Sam only took off her sandals and put her phone next to them, and Miguel took his sandals and t-shirt off and put his phone next to his stuff. Miguel entered the water pretty quickly while Sam took her time, and she really is taking her time.</p><p>"C'mon, enter the water already!" Miguel told her desperately.</p><p>"Is that the water!" Sam said exaggeratedly when her foot touched the water.</p><p>"Just enter already!" Miguel said to her once more.</p><p>"It's co- Hey!" Exclaimed Sam when she felt pulled by someone.</p><p>It was Miguel who pulled her. He was desperate for her to enter the water. She was way too dramatic to enter the water.</p><p>"Too much drama. Now let's swim." Miguel told her.</p><p>"But you didn't have to pull me in! I could have done it by myself!" Sam was exclaiming at him as she splashed water in his face.</p><p>"Oh! So you want a water fight?" Miguel asked her, challenging Sam.</p><p>"I'm in." Sam replied confidently to him.</p><p>Miguel and Sam began splashing water at each other. The only things they could hear were the laughs and the splashes. After some minutes of pure water fighting, Miguel accidentally splashed water in Sam's eye.</p><p>"Oh my god! Sorry!" Miguel said as he rushed closer to her.</p><p>"It hurts!" Exclaimed Sam as she rubbed her eye.</p><p>"Let me help you. Come with me." Miguel said as he grabbed to put on his t-shirt and sandals and, he helped Sam put on her sandals. After that, he grabbed his phone and her phone and took off with her.</p><p>Miguel rushed, and he soon found a small cafeteria. Miguel placed his stuff and Sam's and sat her on a chair. Miguel then bought a water bottle to wash her eye. As soon as they gave it to him, he moved Sam and opened it and poured some of it into Sam's eye.</p><p>"Open your eye." Miguel ordered her as he poured water on it.</p><p>"Okay." Sam did as Miguel told her.</p><p>Miguel continued pouring water on her eye and, then she started rubbing her eye and was slowly opening it.</p><p>"Thank you." Sam said as she slowly opened her eye.</p><p>"Sorry for splashing water on your eye." Miguel replied to her as he looked at her.</p><p>"Yeah, don't worry." Sam replied to him.</p><p>"Let me buy you an ice cream as an apology." Miguel offered Sam.</p><p>"Okay, but stop apologizing. I already said it's okay." Sam replied to him as she grabbed his hand.</p><p>"Okay, Sam. I will stop." Miguel replied.</p><p>They went to the nearest ice cream shop that was near the beach. ( The cafeteria they went to didn't sell ice cream.) Miguel bought Sam a simple vanilla ice cream cone, and Miguel also bought himself one. They sat on a nearby bench quietly eating their ice cream cones as they watch the beach.</p><p>"So... what do you want to do?" Sam asked Miguel as she licked her ice cream.</p><p>"I don't know." Miguel replied to her as he licked his ice cream cone.</p><p>"Let's go have another walk on the shoreline, maybe." Sam suggested as she finished her ice cream cone.</p><p>"And after we walk, let's sit down and watch the sunset." Miguel finished.</p><p>"Let's go then." Sam said as she stood up from the bench.</p><p>"Wait." Miguel said as he finished his ice cream cone and then stood up from the bench.</p><p>Sam stood there and waited for him to finish his cone, and when he finished it, she started walking, and Miguel quickly followed her.</p><p>"What a beautiful day this was." Miguel told her as he wrapped his arm around her.</p><p>"Yeah. It was." Sam replied to him.</p><p>Sam and Miguel walked for various minutes, chatting mostly about random stuff. The sun was setting soon, so they both sat down on the shore a bit far from the sea.</p><p>"I really enjoyed this walk." Miguel admitted.</p><p>"Yeah, me too." Sam also admitted to him, smiling.</p><p>"You want to know something." Miguel was about to tell her something.</p><p>"What?" Sam asked him, curious to know what he was going to say.</p><p>"I love you like the sea loves the shore." Miguel told her in a loving tone. </p><p>"Aw. How cute! I love you too, Miguel." Sam replied to him and slowly shifted closer to him.</p><p>"You're the best thing that could have had happened to me, Sam. You mean everything to me." Miguel told her as she was now next to him.</p><p>Sam loved when Miguel said anything like that to her. She just felt so loved and treasured to someone. Sam always got emotional when  Miguel said something like that. She was hugging Miguel tightly. Miguel felt that and hugged her back.</p><p>"You too, Miguel. You mean everything to me too." Sam replied to him as she was hugging him tighter.</p><p>Sam stopped hugging him, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Miguel moved one arm around her and rested his head against hers as they watched the sunset on the beach.</p><p>After that beautiful moment that would be a memory forever to them, Miguel was feeling hungry, and Sam was also feeling hungry.</p><p>"Hey, do you want to go eat something?" They both asked at the same time.</p><p>"I would love to!" They both replied at the same time again.</p><p>"Let's go find somewhere to eat." Miguel said as he grabbed Sam's hand.</p><p>"Let's go but somewhere nice." Sam told him.</p><p>"Alright then, you picky." Miguel said as he poked her stomach.</p><p>"Stop! And I'm not picky." Sam replied to him as she stopped him from continuing to poke her stomach.</p><p>Miguel let out a small laugh, and he then replied to her, "Anyways, let's go."</p><p>"Let's go then." Sam replied.</p><p>Miguel and Sam both stood up. Sam grabbed his hand, and she started walking with Miguel next to her. They walked for some minutes until they found the various restaurants near them.</p><p>"Where do you want to eat?" Miguel asked her as he looked at various restaurants.</p><p>"What about here?" Sam asked him as she pointed to an outdoor restaurant.</p><p>"Okay, let's go eat there." Miguel replied to her as he started walking towards the restaurant, and she followed.</p><p>They both went to the outdoor restaurant, and they found possibly the best seat, and it had a great view of the beach.</p><p>They both sat down and took a look at the menu. There were many options, but Miguel was always down for a burger while Sam decided on some spaghetti. After some minutes, the waitress arrived and took both of their orders, she then left.</p><p>Miguel decided to look at the beach, and after he got bored of it, he chose to be on his phone. Sam was mostly with her phone. Sam got bored of it and looked at Miguel. She then came up with something.</p><p>Sam came up with the idea to record Miguel. She started recording him. Sam was smiling because of thinking about him and the beautiful moments they had together. Sam was smiling the whole time she was recording him, and Miguel soon noticed that.</p><p>"What are you watching that has you smiling?" Miguel asked her.</p><p>Sam heard his voice and shook off from her thoughts and immediately stopped recording him and asked him, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"What has you smiling?" Miguel asked her again.</p><p>"Nothing." Sam lied to him.</p><p>"Alright then." Miguel said, and he resumed what he was doing and never knew Sam recorded him. </p><p>Sam then watched the video repeatedly until she got bored and found something else to do on her phone.</p><p>After some boring ten minutes, their food had arrived at their table.</p><p>"Finally, thank you." Miguel politely said to the waitress.</p><p>"Thank you." Sam politely replied after him.</p><p>"No problem." Replied the smiling waitress as she left their table.</p><p>"Now, let's eat." Miguel said as he grabbed his burger and took a big bite on it.</p><p>"You're that hungry?" Sam asked, surprised.</p><p>"Yeah." Miguel replied, but it was hardly understandable because of the food in his mouth.</p><p>Sam just laughed at him, and she then started eating her spaghetti. Miguel swallowed his food and then grabbed a fry and looked at Sam. He just thought about how gorgeous she is and how lucky he is to have her.</p><p>Miguel then came up with the idea to take a picture of her while she ate. Miguel took a photo of her while she rolled up the spaghetti and put it in her mouth but, Miguel forgot to turn the flash off.</p><p>"Hey!" Sam exclaimed at him with food in her mouth, and she quickly swallowed it.</p><p>"Sorry." Miguel replied to her as he laughed.</p><p>"Delete it!" Sam ordered him.</p><p>"No." Miguel told her.</p><p>"Yes." Sam replied to him.</p><p>"Okay, I will." Miguel lied to her.</p><p>They both then continued eating their foods. Sam grabbed her phone and distracted herself. Miguel grabbed some of her spaghetti with her fork, and he ate it.</p><p>"Did you grab any of my spaghetti?" Sam asked him as she looked at her phone.</p><p>"Oh... uh... no." Miguel replied, obviously lying.</p><p>"Miguel, I know you grabbed some of my spaghetti." Sam replied to him as she was now looking at him.</p><p>"I may have. Boop!" Miguel said as he touched Sam's nose with a fry full of sauce.</p><p>Sam just stared at him, waiting for him to clean that. Miguel leaned and kissed her nose to clean her.</p><p>"You're so bitter." Miguel said as he sat back down.</p><p>Sam rolled her eyes and ignored him. Miguel stood up and moved his chair to sit beside her. He leaned and kissed her, hoping that would maybe brighten up her mood. And it successfully did. Sam kissed him back. They were kissing before Sam parted for air.</p><p>"Let's finish our food." Sam said as she continued eating.</p><p>"I already finished." Miguel replied to her.</p><p>"Okay, wait for me." Sam said as she was now finishing her food.</p><p>Sam eventually finished eating while Miguel went to pay for their food, and they both went back to Sam's car. It was a great start to their vacations.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>The End.</p><p>A longer chapter than usual. I hope you guys like it! It took me long enough to write, though. (Mostly because of school.) </p><p>I might need ideas for new one-shots. Hopefully, I soon come up with more. Until next time. Thanks for reading! And take care!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Movie Theater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>They were executing their karate training for the day. It was sensei LaRusso's turn to be in charge today. It was such a hot Friday afternoon. After almost an hour or more of training, they were all wrapped up for the day. Most of them were pretty exhausted because of the exercises and the scorching heat.</p><p>"Well, guys. It's all for today. Come tomorrow at the same hour, and whoever leaves last makes sure to close everything." Mr. LaRusso said as he was leaving the dojo.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. LaRusso." Some of them replied, exhausted.</p><p>After they replied to Mr. LaRusso, they went on to look for their water bottles and drank everything they had left. Right after they drank their water, they grabbed all of their stuff and left. </p><p>Miguel stayed for a bit more time practicing some kicks, and Sam was also still there, but she was with her phone. Miguel practiced his kicks for ten minutes. He soon finished and was now ready to leave. On his way out, he saw Sam standing by the door.</p><p>"Why are you still here?" Miguel asked her, confused.</p><p>"Oh... uh... I don't know." Sam replied to him as she looked at him and put her phone away.</p><p>"Really? What's the real reason you're still here?" Miguel asked her once more.</p><p>"I lost sense of time." Sam replied to him.</p><p>"I don't believe that. But well, since you're here alone." Miguel said with a smile.</p><p>"You're so-" Sam was trying to say something but was interrupted by Miguel softly pushing her to the wall.</p><p>"You're so what?" Miguel asked her as he was now closer to her and looking her in the eyes.</p><p>"Nothing." Sam finished as she pulled him by the neck, and they kissed.</p><p>Miguel and Sam were kissing. Sam ran her hands through his hair, and Miguel had his on her waist. Sam moved her hands to his chest and slightly pushed him. Miguel knew what that meant. Miguel then came up with the idea to ask her out.</p><p>"Taking advantage of the fact that we are here, do you want to go to the movies with me?" Miguel asked her as he grabbed her hands and caressed them.</p><p>"I would love to!" Sam answered excitedly.</p><p>"Sweet! What hour would be best?" Miguel asked her, just as excited as she was.</p><p>"7:25 pm." Sam replied to him as she checked her watch.</p><p>"Great! See you then." Miguel said as he walked to the door waving at her.</p><p>"See you later." Sam replied to him before he left.</p><p>Since Sam was the last to leave, she had to close everything in the dojo before leaving and was excited to go to the movies with Miguel. She has always enjoyed being with him. His presence is all she needs.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>As always, time flew by pretty quickly, and it was already 7:25 pm. Sam and Miguel were both ready to go to the cinema. Sam, as usual, went to pick up Miguel from his apartment.</p><p>Sam drove for various minutes until they eventually made it to the movie theater.</p><p>Sam and Miguel went inside, and they went directly to the counter and bought their tickets. They wanted to sit in the middle row, but no more seats were available, so they eventually chose seats near the middle row near the hall.</p><p>Miguel decided he will buy their popcorn, their drinks, and he also bought Sam her favorite chocolate bar. Sam was sitting somewhere waiting for him around for five minutes until he came with the tray in hand and everything he purchased.</p><p>"Hey. Here's everything." Miguel said as he showed her the tray.</p><p>"Great! Let's go inside." Sam said as she motioned the room.</p><p>"Yeah, and I bought you your favorite chocolate." Miguel said as he showed it.</p><p>"Thank you! Anyways let's go in." Sam said as she kissed him on the cheek and started walking.</p><p>They both went into the theater room, and the movie they saw best to watch was a romantic/action movie. They went to their seats and got comfortable. Sam was sitting near the hall with Miguel next to her.</p><p>The movie started playing. The film wasn't even by half of it when Sam had eaten most of what they bought while Miguel barely ate or drank. </p><p>"You really were hungry, weren't you?" Miguel asked her, surprised and in a low tone.</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe." Sam replied to him in the same low tone.</p><p>"Well, excuse me, but I have to use the restroom." Miguel said as he lifted from his seat.</p><p>"Don't take long." Sam replied to him before he went off to the restroom.</p><p>Miguel didn't need to use it. He said that to be able to buy himself a hot dog since Sam ate most of the popcorn. He soon finished and went back to the movie room and sat next to Sam. Miguel then continued to watch the rest of the movie.</p><p>They watched most of it, and right before the end, a romantic scene came on, and it was such an emotional one. It had Sam almost crying because of it while Miguel just watched it. Miguel soon heard a soft cry next to him.</p><p>"Are you crying?" Miguel asked her, surprised as he smiled.</p><p>"No, I'm not." Sam said as she wiped off her tears.</p><p>"Yes, you are." Miguel said as he laughed.</p><p>"No!" Sam said a bit louder, this time earning various glares from the people present.</p><p>"Wow! Relax!" Miguel said as he flinched.</p><p>"Let's finish the movie. That's why we came for." Sam replied to him as she turned around to continue watching the movie.</p><p>"She is really bitter." Miguel whispered but maybe too loud, and Sam heard.</p><p>"What did you say?" Sam asked him in an angry tone.</p><p>"Nothing." Miguel lied to her as he looked down.</p><p>Sam just stared at him, and if that stare could kill, Miguel would probably be dead.</p><p>"Okay then, just don't kill me." Miguel said as he also turned around and continued watching the movie.</p><p>Sam just ignored him. Sam drank the little bit of her drink left. Miguel moved his arm to wrap her, and he started rubbing her shoulder. </p><p>"This would maybe calm her down." Miguel thought to himself as he continued rubbing her shoulder.</p><p>They watched the rest of the movie and, it ended, and the credits were now playing in the background. Miguel went on to grab his soda and say something to Sam.</p><p>"Sam." Miguel whispered to her as he sipped on his soda.</p><p>"What?" Sam whispered angrily to him.</p><p>"It was a good movie." Miguel said as he put his soda back in place.</p><p>"Yeah. It got me very emotional, the last part especially." Sam admitted.</p><p>"I can tell." Miguel replied to her.</p><p>"Whatever." Sam said as she crossed her arms.</p><p>Miguel just thought about how angry she can be. He stared at her, and Sam noticed that.</p><p>"What?" Sam asked as she saw Miguel looking at her.</p><p>"Nothing. Miguel said when a sudden thought came to his mind.</p><p>Miguel leaned and kissed her. Hoping that would for real calm her down because it always did. It eventually did. Sam returned him the kiss. </p><p>The credits were still playing, and most people were leaving. Some of them passed the two teenagers but just ignored them. Miguel and Sam continued kissing until they separated each other for air and then continued their kiss.</p><p>Sam moved her cup and lifted the cup-holder. She then laid down on the seats and pulled Miguel with her. Miguel had one foot for support, and the other was next to Sam. Miguel then moved one hand under her shirt and began to rub her stomach. Sam ran her hand to his hair and pulled on it.</p><p>A guard soon came in to do his routine check after a movie. He then saw something move near the middle row. He started walking towards them and saw the two teenagers kissing.</p><p>"Um... the movie ended already. I'm going to ask you to leave." The guard said to them politely and made them separate.</p><p>"Oh... uh... we're leaving." Miguel said as he looked down.</p><p>"Yeah, we are." Replied an embarrassed Sam who covered her face.</p><p>"Alright then. Good night." The guard said as he went down the hall. He was trying not to laugh at the teenagers' response.</p><p>"Oh my god. Let's go." Miguel said as he started walking.</p><p>"We should." Sam replied to him as she followed him.</p><p>They walked out of the theater room and went directly out of the movie theater. They made it to Sam's car, and both got in. Sam then started driving, and the day had just ended.</p><p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>Sorry for the long wait. The school has me swarmed with work, and my exams are coming. </p><p>Anyways here you have another chapter. I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Home-made Cupcakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was going to be a great day for Sam since she would have Miguel over today. Her parents were at the dealership, and her brother Anthony was again at a friend's house.</p>
<p>Sam had advised Miguel to come over early. So they would spend a lot of time together. They would spend almost the whole day together in Sam's house. </p>
<p>Sam was with her phone, watching every picture she and Miguel had taken. She really loved him for him and for everything. He means everything to her, although he is annoying sometimes.</p>
<p>She soon after being on her phone heard various knocks on the door. She jumped from excitement, knowing who it was. She ran to the door excitedly and opened it. Miguel was standing there waiting for her.</p>
<p>"Hey. How's my beautiful girlfriend?" Miguel said as he smiled and kissed her.</p>
<p>"So much better now that you are with me." Sam replied to him as she gave him a peck on the lips.</p>
<p>"Me too. Anyways can I go in?" Miguel asked her.</p>
<p>"Of course!" Sam replied to him and motioned Miguel to go inside.</p>
<p>Miguel thanked her, and he went straight to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Sam closed the door and followed him, and she sat next to him. Miguel moved one arm and put it around Sam, and she rested her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"So... what do you want to do?" Miguel asked her as he rubbed her shoulder with his thumb.</p>
<p>"Maybe watch some TV?" Sam suggested.</p>
<p>"Sounds great." Miguel replied to her as he reached for the remote.</p>
<p>Miguel turned the TV on and started looking for what to watch. Most of what he saw were some boring shows. Miguel was changing channels slowly until Sam stopped him from changing channels. It had settled on a baking show.</p>
<p>"You want to watch this?" Miguel asked her as he placed the remote on the armrest.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Sam replied while snuggling more with Miguel.</p>
<p>"Alright then." Miguel replied to her as he also snuggled with her.</p>
<p>They were moving, and they ended up in a tight and warm cuddle while watching the baking show. It was about cupcakes and cakes. Soon enough, after thirty minutes of watching the show, Sam came up with an exciting idea.</p>
<p>"Hey. What if we go and try to do some cupcakes?" Sam suggested as she looked at Miguel.</p>
<p>"Um... I would love to, but I can barely cook, so let's not even talk about baking." Miguel replied as he also looked at her.</p>
<p>"Yes, you can." Sam assured him.</p>
<p>"No, I can't." Miguel reinsured again.</p>
<p>"You can. And you know that I can guide you." Sam replied assuringly to him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right. You can guide me. Baker Sam." Miguel replied to her.</p>
<p>Sam laughed at his comment and kissed him. Miguel returned the kiss. It was a short passionate kiss, and Miguel was the one who separated.</p>
<p>"Let's go make those cupcakes then." Miguel said as he looked at her in the eyes.</p>
<p>"Let's go then." Sam said as she stood up from the couch.</p>
<p>Sam started to walk towards the kitchen. Miguel stood up from the sofa and followed her. They were both now in the kitchen, and Miguel roamed around the kitchen.</p>
<p>Sam looked at him, who was roaming around the kitchen. She smiled, and she thought about how clueless Miguel looks. Miguel saw her smiling and asked himself what had her smiling.</p>
<p>"What?" Miguel asked her.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Sam replied to him.</p>
<p>"Okay then... what do we need?" Miguel asked as he looked around the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Oh... you look for the eggs, flour, sugar, butter, milk, and other stuff I will be telling you. I'll look for the bowls, spoons, mixer, and other stuff, alright?" Sam said as she walked and looked for what she said.</p>
<p>"Okay. I'll begin looking for all of that." Miguel replied to her as he walked around the kitchen to search for what Sam told him.</p>
<p>Sam and Miguel both started searching for everything they needed, and after two minutes of searching, they eventually found everything. The bowls, spoons, mixers, and the other stuff.</p>
<p>"We have everything ready now. I will guide you, alright?" Sam told him as she pointed him with the wooden spoon.</p>
<p>"Alright. Let's get baking then." Miguel replied to her, quite excited and nervous.</p>
<p>They were preparing everything and started to mix everything. Miguel decided to ask Sam something.</p>
<p>"Hey, what if we do chocolate cupcakes?" Miguel suggested as he looked at her.</p>
<p>"Not bad. Go look for the cocoa powder then." Sam said as she waited there, looking at him.</p>
<p>Miguel searched and eventually found the cocoa powder needed for the cupcakes. They started to prepare everything. Miguel was doing whatever Sam told him to do, and they sometimes joked around while doing something. Sam was mixing the ingredients to make the chocolate frosting when Miguel put his finger in and put some frosting on Sam's nose.</p>
<p>"Boop! You're a cupcake now because you're sweet and beautiful." Miguel said as he looked at her.</p>
<p>"Aw. You're sweet!" Sam replied to him as she cleaned the frosting with her finger and put it on Miguel's nose.</p>
<p>"Love you, Sam." Miguel said as he cleaned the frosting.</p>
<p>"Love you too." Sam replied as she continued what she was doing.</p>
<p>Miguel and Sam, after some minutes, had a tray of chocolate cupcakes ready, and they looked at it and high-fived. Miguel placed the cupcakes down on another counter, and Sam put the frosting on. Miguel grabbed one to taste it. He took a bite and was amazed at how good it was. He handed it to Sam, who also took a bite of the cupcake and was also surprised at how good it came out.</p>
<p>"Came out better than I expected." Miguel said as he looked at the cupcakes.</p>
<p>"It did." Sam replied, smiling at him.</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't it? I have the best baker here with me." Miguel complimented her.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Sam said as she blushed a bit.</p>
<p>"No problem." Miguel replied to her as he patted her back and brushed her hair.</p>
<p>"Let's bake more cupcakes." Sam suggested as she moved Miguel's hand.</p>
<p>"Um... I don't know. Will the ingredients be enough for more cupcakes?" Miguel asked unsurely.</p>
<p>"I think they will." Sam assured.</p>
<p>"Let's get going then." Miguel said as he reached for the flour.</p>
<p>They eventually started getting everything ready to make another tray of cupcakes. Sam went to look for more cupcake papers while Miguel cleaned the tray. They began doing their parts. Miguel was mixing the dry ingredients when he mixed too hard and got some of it on Sam's nose.</p>
<p>"Sorry." Miguel said and gave her a cute clumsy smile as he looked at her.</p>
<p>Sam just stared at him and returned him the smile. She was about to clean that, but Miguel leaned and kissed her on the nose. </p>
<p>"Now, let's continue doing the cupcakes." Miguel said as he leaned back.</p>
<p>"Sure thing." Sam replied as she clapped her hands.</p>
<p>Miguel and Sam continued what they were doing. Miguel continued mixing the dry ingredients while Sam prepared the chocolate frosting. To be Miguel's first time baking, it was going well.</p>
<p>After some minutes, they had mixed everything and had the batter ready and were getting the cupcake tray and the cupcake papers ready. They placed the batter on every mold and put the tray in the oven.</p>
<p>"To be your first time baking... it went well." Sam replied as she had her hands on her hip.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Miguel replied as he watched the oven.</p>
<p>"So... what do we do in the meanwhile?" Sam asked as she stared at him.</p>
<p>"I don't know. Clean the kitchen, maybe?" Miguel suggested as he looked at her.</p>
<p>"Oh... forgot about that. Let's get cleaning then." Sam said as she turned around.</p>
<p>Miguel and Sam started cleaning the kitchen, washing the plates, and putting everything back in place. After some minutes, they had cleaned the kitchen and were now waiting for the cupcakes to bake. They stood there for around three minutes, and the cupcakes were now ready. Miguel got them out with oven mitts and placed the tray on the counter. He waited for them to cool off and took the cupcakes out of the tray. Sam put the frosting on top of them, and now they were ready. </p>
<p>"Now they're definitely ready." Miguel said as he pointed the cupcakes.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Now bring those to the living room. I will be waiting for you there." Sam ordered as she took off to the living room.</p>
<p>Miguel turned around and sighed. He came up with something, Miguel decided to look for some sprinkles. Luckily Miguel found them and put them on the cupcakes. He got the cupcakes on a plate and went to the living room where Sam was waiting for him while watching TV.</p>
<p>"Here I am with the cupcakes." Miguel said as he showed her the cupcakes.</p>
<p>"Great! Now place those on the table and cuddle with me. And did you put sprinkles on them?" Sam ordered and then asked as she looked at the cupcakes.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I did. And you can be really bossy sometimes." Miguel replied to her.</p>
<p>"No, I don't." Sam said as she made space for Miguel.</p>
<p>"You do." Miguel said under his breath so Sam wouldn't hear.</p>
<p>Miguel placed the cupcakes on the table and grabbed one for him and one for Sam. Miguel sat down and gave her the cupcake, and he then cuddled with her. They were enjoying home-made cupcakes while spending time together watching TV.</p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>The End.</p>
<p>I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for reading! I really liked this one, so I hope you like it as well!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bedroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely morning on a Saturday. Sam woke up and did all of her morning routine. She later went downstairs to eat breakfast with her family. Sam finished eating her breakfast and was sitting in the living room. She had just texted Miguel inviting him over in the afternoon while her parents weren't home, but Anthony would be present this time.</p>
<p>Sam was also debating with herself whether to inform her mom about something or not. She ended up deciding to tell her, so she walked over to her.</p>
<p>Mr. LaRusso and Mrs. LaRusso were at the door ready to go to work when Sam requested to talk to her mom. She agreed, and they walked to the living room and sat on the same couch.</p>
<p>"What do you want to talk with me?" Her mom Amanda asked as she grabbed her daughter's hand.</p>
<p>"I... don't know how to say this." Sam nervously spoke.</p>
<p>"What is it? Is something or someone bothering you?" Amanda hypothesized as she gently rubbed Sam's hand.</p>
<p>"No..." Sam said as she took a deep breath. "I... have been bringing someone while you or dad aren't home." Sam ashamedly answered while looking at her feet.</p>
<p>"Let me guess... your boyfriend?" Amanda guessed as she looked at her daughter.</p>
<p>"How... how do you know?" Sam nervously asked.</p>
<p>"Well... your dad told me he caught you two sleeping together once." Amanda answered.</p>
<p>"Oh... I forgot about that." Sam embarrassedly replied.</p>
<p>"It's okay. As long as you tell us whenever Miguel is coming and not do anything dirty while we aren't home." Amanda said as she stood up.</p>
<p>"Okay... mom. That's all I wanted to talk with you." Sam softly replied as she looked at her feet again.</p>
<p>"Goodbye, sweetie." Her mom said as she walked towards the door.</p>
<p>"Goodbye..." Sam muttered.</p>
<p>Mr. LaRusso opened the door and walked out with Mrs. LaRusso. He closed the door on his way out. They walked towards the car and got in. Mr. LaRusso then started driving. </p>
<p>Her parents were away from home, and Sam had just done it again. She had invited Miguel without telling her parents, although they were now aware of Miguel coming sometimes. But she had just talked with her mom about that.</p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>Sam eventually spent the whole morning in the living room with her phone and with her brother Anthony on the other couch playing with his PS Vita on max volume.</p>
<p>"Anthony, could you please lower the volume?" Sam begged, annoyed at the sound of the game he was playing.</p>
<p>"I'm in the middle of a game!" Anthony screamed, and seconds later. "This is false!" he yelled as he lost and slammed the PS Vita on the couch.</p>
<p>"You're annoying as hell." Sam replied as she looked at him, who was really angry at losing.</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Anthony screamed as he stormed out of the living room.</p>
<p>Sam rolled her eyes at his response and resumed being on her phone. She texted Miguel, asking him if he was nearby, and Miguel soon replied to her message.</p>
<p>Miguel was just right around the corner. He walked until he made it to the LaRusso doorstep. Miguel was about to knock on the door, but Sam immediately opened it and pulled him for a kiss.</p>
<p>Anthony was walking from his room to the kitchen for a popsicle, and when he turned the corner, he saw Sam kissing someone and was immediately disgusted.</p>
<p>"You're gross. Oh! I will tell mom you brought someone while they aren't home." Anthony threatened. He also made them stop kissing and look his way.</p>
<p>"Ugh! You better not! I will do anything!" Sam begged at Anthony.</p>
<p>"Great!" Anthony said as he walked to the fridge excitedly. He grabbed his popsicle and left the kitchen.</p>
<p>"I like that kid." Miguel said and earned a glare from Sam.</p>
<p>"What?" Miguel asked like he hadn't done anything.</p>
<p>"Forget it." Sam replied as she stopped looking at him.</p>
<p>"You're so... nothing." Miguel stopped himself as he saw Sam looking at him. "Let's look for something to do?" Miguel suggested.</p>
<p>"Let's look for something to do then." Sam said as she walked to the living room.</p>
<p>Miguel followed her, and both sat down on the same couch. Miguel turned on the TV. Miguel logged onto Netflix and looked for what to watch. He soon found what seemed like an entertaining movie, so he clicked on it. Before the movie started, they got comfortable and now began watching it.</p>
<p>They finished watching the movie, and it turned out dull. It got Sam sleepy from boredness. Miguel was stretching and turned to look at her. He laughed as he saw her battling with sleep.</p>
<p>"Stop laughing. It's not funny." Sam said as she was slowly closing her eyes.</p>
<p>"Alright. Want me to take you to your bed?" Miguel offered as he stood up.</p>
<p>"Yes... please." Sam said as she stood up and leaned on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Miguel slowly walked with a sleepy Sam on his shoulder to her room. Miguel opened the door and slowly made it to her bed. Miguel laid her down and slowly pulled the blanket on top of her. Miguel was about to leave, but Sam begged him to stay. He gave up and stayed with her.</p>
<p>Miguel laid down by her side, gently rubbing her back. Sam was just about to sleep when a sudden light flashed in front of her. It was Miguel. He took a photo of her while she slept but forgot to turn the flash off. Sam slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Miguel gave her a clumsy smile, and Sam smiled back.</p>
<p>Sam ended up losing her sleep. She wanted to do something and soon came up with something funny to do. Sam grabbed her pillow and hit Miguel with it.</p>
<p>Sam looked at him and faintly smiled. Miguel recovered from the hit and gave Sam a challenging look.</p>
<p>"Oh... you want a pillow fight?" Miguel asked her challengingly.</p>
<p>"No... I didn't mean it. I was playing." Sam begged as she pulled the blanket and covered herself.</p>
<p>Miguel quickly grabbed a pillow and hit her with it.  It annoyed the hell out of Sam, and after some seconds of him taunting her, she gave up. </p>
<p>"Now. YOU better get ready." Replied an annoyed Sam as she grabbed a pillow and stood up.</p>
<p>"I'm always ready." Miguel replied confidently and lunged at her.</p>
<p>Miguel and Sam started pillow fighting. Miguel was landing and dodging the hits Sam sent his way and vice versa. They were both laughing and running around the bedroom.</p>
<p>Miguel was running from Sam when he tripped and landed on his face. Sam laughed at him. Miguel felt embarrassed as he rubbed his cheek. Miguel then came up with something to make her fall and laugh at her.</p>
<p>Miguel hooked her foot, and Sam screamed as she fell on top of him. Miguel was now laughing at her. Miguel slowly stopped laughing and stared at her eyes. Sam also looked at him. Sam's eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips and then back. They slowly leaned towards each other, and soon their lips connected.</p>
<p>It was a slow and tender kiss. After three to four seconds, they stopped kissing, but Sam wanted to continue kissing Miguel. So, Sam pulled him again by his neck for a kiss. Sam was eagerly kissing Miguel. They were spinning all over the floor. After some minutes of intense kissing, they were all out of breath, leaning their foreheads together as they remained laid down on the floor.</p>
<p>"We... should... clean... this mess." Miguel said between panting for air.</p>
<p>"We... should... but before... let's get... some rest. We still have much more time to spend." Sam suggested as she moved towards the bed.</p>
<p>"Let's get... some rest then." Miguel said as he followed her.</p>
<p>They both got comfortable on the bed. Miguel and Sam then got into a cuddle and took a forty-minute nap. After they woke up, they cleaned the mess they had in Sam's bedroom. They then spent the rest of the time in her bedroom, fooling around and watching some shows on Miguel's phone.</p>
<p>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>The End.</p>
<p>Sorry for not posting this sooner. I haven't had enough time to write. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sorry...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I don't know, but... I feel nervous, sad and feel a difficulty saying this. I haven't been able to upload for various reasons. The main one unfortunately being that I lost all of my inspiration or interest in writing. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I never thought I would lose it or anything else. But well, I hope you don't take it bad.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I will atleast try to upload my last chapter of this one-shot fanfic. Anyways, thanks to those who supported me and everything. I owe you guys a lot for those kind words and everything y'all gave me.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Without writing more... See you guys for the last time on my last chapter... </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my first fanfic! I really hope you guys like it. If it gets enough support, I may publish more chapters. If you have any ideas of what to write about, please leave them in the comments and, I will gladly read your idea. Also, sorry if it looks like I copied someones idea, it is hard writing it in a way that it does not look like plagiarism, I will always try to come up with my idea. With that being said, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>